Price of Freedom
by Fallen heavens
Summary: "You cant spell Freedom without Free," at least thats what I have been told. Growing up in isolation this was a reality for a lot of people. Though after everything that has happened this year I think Freedom now comes with a high fee.
1. Chapter 1

Rain pattered harshly against the large building. The trees bended so far it seemed as if they were close to snapping. Lightning flashed brightly illuminating the night sky for a brief instant followed by a booming thunder shaking the window panes of the building.

One would think with a storm this severe the occupants of the building would be at home, though one light in the back of the building remained lit casting a warm glow across the rain pelted grounds.

The office was like any other, with plain red carpeting, bookshelves on both sides and a large mahogany desk littered with papers in front of wide bay windows.

The occupant of said office was dozing off in the desk chair, hair tousled and clothes slightly rumpled from the position he was sitting in.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

His hand slowly inched towards the phone that lay hidden under various papers.

"H-hello," He yawned, sitting back up slowly rubbing his blue eyes and placing his glasses back on.

"Oh Alfred, Good I didn't expect you to answer," The voice from the other end said with a hint of relief.

"Arthur you have any idea what time it is?" Alfred yawned again looking at his desk clock. Bright red numbers showed it was 3:45 AM.

"Yes and I'm sorry to have to wake you up at such an ungodly hour but I needed to check up on a rumor I overheard my boss talking over with some others," Arthur whispered silently with the slightest hint of worry mixed in.

Alfred yawned again standing up to keep from dozing off, slowly walking to stand in front of the windows to watch the rainfall. "Rumors? What Rumors?"

"Well you see I'm not entirely sure exactly what they were talking about. Their voices were too low for me to hear everything," You could almost hear the embarrassed blush spreading across Arthur's face. "It's just got me worried is all," he snapped.

"Aw Artie you worry too much," Alfred laughed with his same goofy grin. "It's probably nothin'. Your age is getting to you."

"Oh shut it!" Arthur snapped back.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Are you still at your office Alfred?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Yeah I may have fallen behind on the paperwork my new boss gave me," Alfred laughed and shuffled on his feet clearly embarrassed.

"Oh right your new president was sworn into office just two days ago correct?" Arthur inquired. "Wait, that doesn't answer the question as to who else would still be there!"

"Im sure it's just the janitor who saw the light was still on," Alfred laughed at Arthur's worries, walking over to the office door.

"Alfred, I really don't think it's wise to open that door," Arthur's voice called through the phone but Alfred merely rolled his eyes and placed it against his chest to silence the caller. He answered door.

"Oh Sam it's just you," Arthur heard Alfred laugh from the other side of the line. "Why are you here so late Sammy?" Alfred asked happily. The next few sounds were ones Arthur had heard many, many times before, but unlike the other times these still haunted him to this day.

_**Click.**_

"I'm sorry Alfred but I have to," the voice was hard to identify as either male or female. "They threatened my family!"

_**BANG!**_

"Alfred?" Arthur called, "ALFRED!"


	2. D- and Softball

**Hey everyone who has reviewed and/or followed. Thank you for reading my fic. Yes this will be OC centered but the nations are coming. The first two chapters are chapters that will build suspense. **

**This chapter will introduce my oc and explain what has happened after the first chapter. **

**I would like to thank Sowelo for being my editor she has been a big help. **

**disclaimer: Just like I dont own Nutella I dont own Hetalia either **

On August 10th, 2016 newly elected President William C. Fisher declared that the United States of America would go into 30 years of isolation.

_Ships were being herded into port by giant navy vessels. Each individually searched for any unregistered passengers._

Letters were sent to family in other parts of the world explaining what was happening back in America.

Though all political ties were cut, trade still continued. Borders with Canada and Mexico were completely closed off. No one allowed in, no one allowed out.

_Fences, made out of concrete and barbed wire were put in place. The length of these walls almost reached six meters. Military personnel marched the wall hourly, guns in hand. One fence was surrounded by desert while another was covered in snow_

For two years things here went by smoothly. Americans enjoyed a sense of joy and peace that could only be compared to that of the 1920's. With new social and cultural innovations we lived in luxury. The music industry boomed, and medical research also reached an all new high. Unemployment reached an all new low at 1.3%. Another impact was the revival in the wildlife protection programs.

_New York City gleamed as new skyscrapers rose. Another key factor in this was that more trees lined the streets and in some areas, almost completely blocked the view of the road._

Though as the poet Robert Frost said. "Nothing gold can stay," This prosperity did not last long. Under the Gilded image of this time, hostile feelings grew stronger and stronger until they reached their boiling point.

New parties rose into popularity. The Philosophers, who were dreamers and inventors, wished that when America came out of Isolation, to keep all of the new inventions found during this era to the U.S. Then sell these inventions to other nations at unbelievable prices, even though the U.S. would have a surplus of these supplies.

The Expansionists on the other hand, wished to build up America's military so when we did come out of Isolation they could obtain more land for what they called the New Prosperity.

For three years these two parties battled in a bloody war. Thousands upon thousands of lives were lost. Finally after five more years of civil war, the two leaders of both groups: Frederick Steins of the Philosophers and William H. Fisher of the Expansionists came to a truce.

With the total body count at over 1 million a truce was called between the groups and reconstruction on America began on December 24, 2025.

It took years once more for peace to come to our nation. Though later this week on Saturday August 27th, 2044 America's doors will be reopened to the world. Also the first world conference will be held in the United Nations building in New York City, the first since January of 2014.

"So what do you guys think?" The din and noise of the crowd surrounding my group of friends caused me to nearly shout to be heard. The four of us were seated at our usual table at our high school, Midtown High.

"Your power point could use some work," Maria politely pointed out retying her black hair into a bun.

"I think it was pretty good for something you did last min-" Slapping my hand over Andre's mouth felt extremely satisfying.

"Alexa you said you finished last week!" Tyson scolded me as he smacked my head.

"Well I finished pulling the powerpoint app up so it wasn't a complete lie," I snapped back.

This is a common occurrence for our small group of misfits. Oh I never introduced myself, I'm Alexa Freeda James. I go to Midtown High here in the great city of New York. I'm a senior here along with my friends Maria, Andre, and Tyson. We've been friends for years, since fourth grade actually.

"This report counts for third of our first semester grade. I would think you would put more effort into it," Maria was like the big sis of our gang. She comes from a big family in El Barrio, a big Hispanic cultured area here in NYC. She was very gentle and a caring person though she can become quite vicious if you mess with her friends.

"Dudette's right Al," Now Andre was a newer addition to our small crew. He and his mother moved here from Cali, during our freshman year. He was your stereotypical skater, with a stoner attitude and speech. He was pretty tall for his age at 5' 11. His brown dreads are a good foot in length and were tied together in a loose ponytail.

Yawning tiredly I replied. "Yeah I know but I got distracted by this new game I got."

"Alexa have you not been sleeping again?" Tyson scolded me.

"Well no it's not like I didn't want to but..."

_Rapid gunfire echoed as waves crashed against a desolate beach, warships smoking just offshore as cries of anguish swam through the air._

It's more like I can't. Though this isn't anything new; as long as I could remember, I have been plagued by these kinds of dreams. I played it off as insomnia for years and everyone bought it.

"Yeah sorry you know me and videogames," the four of us all laughed in understanding.

* * *

"I can't believe I got D-!" Groaning I slammed my head into my locker. Hey, it's a good locker, been banging my head on here since freshman year hasn't dented on me yet!

"Well it was a half assed job," Maria added her insight as we walked out of the school.

"I disagree I thought it deserved a C tops," Andre replied.

"Thanks Andre," I hugged both him and Maria before I did the same with Tyson.

"So Alexa, movie night at my place tonight?" Tyson asked as we waved goodbye to Andre and Maria as they hopped on the south bound train.

Tyson and I go way back, he is one of the best people I could ever hope to meet. He towers over me at 6' 6" and thanks to football, is pretty toned. His mom and dad were some of the last people to move to America before we were closed off. His family moved here from Italy though their heritage leads back to South Africa.

Though he lost his father in the Second Civil War he and his mom made the best of things. Tyson was a great guy and I could see why every girl at school fell for him. Though, whenever any of us brought up the idea of him asking a girl out he changes the subject by merely saying.

_"There's a girl out there for me already, I'm just waiting for her to notice."_

I'll admit I still have a crush on him, though a guy like him could never like me. I mean look at me! Pasty skin, all legs, no chest to speak of, and hair the color of straw; even my eyesight was horrible. I was blind as a bat without my glasses.

"Sorry Ty but I have to go into Manhattan tomorrow to get a new softball glove," I recently got appointed to captain of the softball team at school so I had to go and get new gear for the season, conditioning gets started in early September when the weather is still warm. We boarded our train along with some other students. The trains are always packed so we were lucky to grab to seats near the windows.

"I have to leave early if I want to beat all of the crowds tomorrow," I explained to Tyson. The train rounded a bend, so now the windows looked towards Ellis Island. Giant navy vessels outlines could be seen out at sea. They were so far out, that they looked like black specs on the wide horizon.

"Oh yeah the gates are finally opening," Tyson sighed looking out at the horizon.

"You would have known if you hadn't been snacking during my presentation!" I snapped remembering how he had been eating Cheetos during my project.

"What I'm a big guy," he shrugged with a laugh only to have me shove him by the arm.

"Yeah a big idiot if that's what you mean," snickering at each other we leave the train at our stop in Brooklyn. Tyson and his mom run a liquor store on the corner of our neighborhood. The big empty lot at the back of the building was a place a lot of people go to just to hang out or play a couple sports.

"Hey at least let me come with you tomorrow," Tyson asked as we stopped in front of the store. "A shrimp like you will get lost too easily in the big city," he laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Who are you callin' shrimp, Sasquatch!" I snapped back pushing his hand off. Tyson merely laughed and walked down his driveway waving at me as he left.

"Train station 6 am sharp!" He called out clearly.


	3. Coffee breaks and Milkshakes

**Hey everyone who has been/ begun to read this fanfic. I am happy to post this next chapter since I have started on chapter six.**

**I like to have at least two chapters done ahead of time before posting another. In case I get writers block I can give you one update a week so I have some on reserve.**

**As I said in the A/N in the last chapter these first few chapters are are setting up the plot. So bear with me if you guys find them dull or boring. **

**Thank you Grayscaleswan, Stargirl247, guest reviwer, and Daivanbraginski, for following or review. It means alot. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time?**

Heat.

That's what Arthur was greeted with as he stepped out of JFK Airport. It was just his luck that the meeting was scheduled during the beginning of summer and the beginning of a heat wave.

Though the heat didn't discourage other passengers; as waves of humid air rolled of the sidewalk many were awestruck as they took in the sight of the New York skyline. More buildings had been erected over the years but also wide sky walks had been put in between linking many buildings to each other. The large metropolis gleamed brightly as hundreds of foreigners waited to hail a cab to explore.

Luckily Arthur's boss had taken the liberty to have a car rented and waiting for him as he stepped off the plane.

"Bloody American weather," Arthur mumbled to himself as he climbed into the rental. He gave a long sigh of relief as the AC kicked in automatically. "How they can survive this I will never understand," he muttered again as the car pulled out of the lot.

It was an hour long drive from JFK to the hotel where the rest of the representatives would be staying at, so Arthur was able to take in the splendor of the city. Hundreds of people lined every street, some neighborhoods held small festivals that many visited.

Arthur was in awe of the city, though he would never admit it. The hotel he and his associates would be staying at was very advanced technology wise. With computerized check ins, fingerprint scanning locks on the room doors, and many other advancements.

"I must admit the yanks sure have come a long way," Arthur whispered sadly as he stood on the balcony of the room. He gazed solemnly out to the streets.

_"Come on Artie there's a great diner down the road from here!"_

Arthur found himself tearing up at the memory; that was the last time he had been in America since. . .

_"Alfred? Alfred!"_

He winced, the memory of that night. The gunshot reverberating in his mind as clear as the night they occurred. Giving a groan he rubbed his hand over his face in a mix of exhaustion and anxiety.

'Maybe a walk will clear my mind,' he sighed heavily leaving the hotel, letting his feet take him where they would**.**

* * *

It was 6:10 when I finally arrived at the train station. I was running late because I had to pack a lunch for Tyson and myself. Since today was opening day for NYC the restaurants and diners would most likely be packed, so thinking ahead, I packed food. Which was saying something, since both Tyson and I eat like there's no tomorrow.

Also, it was just our luck that today was the beginning of a heat wave. I had dressed accordingly in jean shorts and my forever patriotic, American flag printed tank top. I also had my Yankees baseball cap on as well to block out the sunlight.

Anyway, back at the station it was somewhat packed with people on their morning commute. Well the few who did have work today. Many businesses closed today to join in the festivities going all through the country.

"Hey Alexa!" Tyson's voice called over the clatter of the train as it pulled in. Finally spotting him near the last car I gradually walked over. "Took you long enough," He joked hitting the bill of my cap covering my eyes knocking my glasses askew.

"I was late because I didn't want to hear your whiny ass when lunch rolls around!" I snapped fixing my hat and glasses. I nearly had to tilt my head up at ninety degrees to see Tyson's face. I was a shorty at 5' 3".

I managed to grab a seat while Tyson had to stand. The ride was relatively quiet since we both had our iPods on. The only noise I heard was the riffs and beats of this year's most popular band, "Peaceful Chaos". When the train pulled into a stop towards Harlem I finally took notice of the bag in Ty's hand.

"Hey Tyson," I pulled on his shirt sleeve drawing his attention. He pulled out his ear bud. "What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Oh right," he smacked his forehead. He held the canvas bag towards me. "It's an early birthday gift from my mom," We were never sure of my actual birthday so my dad and I celebrated it on the day I was adopted. September 11th.

With an eager grin I opened the bag; inside was an old leather jacket. The brown material was worn in some areas, but it looked like it was in perfect condition. Though the jacket was a couple sizes too big for me it just felt... right in my hands. Lifting it completely out of the bag I ran my hands across the front like a child with its blanket. It smelled slightly of cedar wood and smoke, not cigarette smoke but like one of a warm fire in the middle of a summer camping trip.

"Mom went on a winery tour in DC and when she was walking, she saw this in a store window and automatically thought of you," Tyson explained happily. "The owner of the store said the old thing had been there for years. 'Since before the war started' he said. He was going to throw it out but Mom talked him out of it." Tyson looked expectantly in my direction.

I felt it over in silence as he was talking, running my fingers gently over the stitching on the back where a bright number 50 stood out. "I love it," I had found myself saying.

"That's good to hear," Tyson laughed. I slipped the jacket on dispute the temperature. As expected it was several sizes too big. The sleeves covered my hands by a good 4 inches and the bottom hem reached just below my butt. Though just wearing it felt right. Like I had lost an arm and had it reattached. I felt complete.

"Now I really feel small," I laughed with Tyson happily.

Finally the train pulled into Manhattan, causing both me and Tyson to hop off and go down the stairs to street level. All of the roads were packed with parties and festivities. Newspaper confetti fluttered through the wind landing in everyone's hair. People played music loud and proud as hundreds of people from all around the world walked in awe and splendor of Manhattan. The city had undergone major changes since the last time outsiders were allowed in. Trees now lined every road sometimes blocking the sun entirely. Also the skywalks were another addition.

"So were going to Max's shop right?" Tyson asked as I folded up the sleeves of the jacket. Now that I had put it on it felt weird when I tried to take it off for the time being. Surprisingly, I felt totally normal. I was neither too hot nor uncomfortable while wearing this heavy leather jacket, which was a mystery in itself.

"Yeah I have to get a new bat and mitt for practice on Monday," I explained as we walked. Max's sports emporium was a nationwide business so they were bound to have what I needed.

"Cool, I ordered a new football and I got a call last night saying it came in," Tyson explained.

"Tyson you ass!" I shouted. Both Tyson and I had just finished our shopping at the sports store. Of course I saw a new pair of cleats and I had to go ask if they came in my size. Though when I came back Tyson had finished the food I had packed! "That food was for the both of us!" I screeched in annoyance. Tyson merely rubbed his stomach and sighed contentedly.

"Man I love your cooking," he sighed with a cheesy grin ignoring the whole situation of me being mad at him. "Keep cooking like this and I may just have to marry you," that remark made me stop yelling and sputter like an idiot, a heavy blush broke out across my cheeks.

"Y-you idiot! Don't change the subject!" I stuttered trying to dwell away from the subject. "The main problem now is that what am I going to eat?" My stomach at that very moment decoded to do its famous impression of a whale. "See!" I shouted again only to be met with Tyson's hand over my mouth.

"Man quit your whining," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I was going to buy you lunch today, but you packed food so I had to get rid of it," he laughed again and tapped his stomach. "Of course I couldn't let something that good go to waste,"

Finally throwing off his hand I snapped. "Yeah, well you better hurry cause I'm starving,"

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya," he chuckled as we walked. "We can go to Flo's down the road," Tyson reasoned.

* * *

"Here you go. One cup of coffee,"

"Thank you," Arthur replied with a gentle nod to the waitress. The waitress smiled in reply before walking off to wait on another customer.

Once she was gone Arthur returned to gazing out the window at the festivities outside. Everywhere he looked, people were celebrating with each other. Everyone wore such great big grins though he wore a blank expression. Without meaning to his legs had guided him to the diner he and Alfred had last ate together in.

The diner was simple with white and black checker tile floors and emerald green upholstered booths and stools. The walls were decorated in vintage memorabilia and other knick knacks giving the place a quaint vibe.

Many voices all speaking different language conversed in the diner. Many groups had large maps and guides spread across their tables. Others had numerous amounts of shopping bags covering any surrounding floor.

The bell above the door change med softly barely heard over the noise. A wave of heat flowed into the diner as the door swung open.

"Hey Flo!" Arthur found himself rolling his eyes at the brash behavior of the African American teen that had walked in.

_'At least that hasn't changed,'_ he thought with a sigh taking a sip of his coffee. Suddenly the door was thrown open with tremendous force causing the glass to rattle dangerously. The sudden noise surprised Arthur causing his to choke on the hot beverage, also causing the remaining coffee spilled over his hand. Arthur gasped in pain mumbling a few choice words under his breath. His temper got the best of him as he spun around in the booth ready to snap at the new comer but the words died on his tongue.

The hair...

The eyes...

The facial features...

The jacket...

"Alfred?" He whispered in complete shock.

* * *

"Tyson!" I screeched. Tyson decided to lose me in the crowd outside of Flo's. A group of people were having a big dance off so it was easy for me, a shorty, to get lost. When I had finally escaped the masses I spotted Tyson laughing his ass off in the restaurant. I sprinted to the door throwing it open with all of my might.

"You are such an ass!" Tyson merely continued to laugh as I slapped his arm. "You don't just ditch someone in a crowd!"

"Yeah but it was hilarious," Tyson wiped tears from his eyes as I glared harder.

"You kids always fight like Edgar and I used to." Flo was the owner of the diner, due to the fact that her husband died six years prior. She is nice old woman, one who would hand children cookies and make them feel great, a doting grandmother if you will. Her daughter Ashley was the head waitress here, nice girl and all but a little prude.

"What, we're nothing like you old coots," Tyson laughed. I sighed tiredly my anger disappearing. I knew what was coming.

"You respect your elders boy," Flo grabbed Tyson's ear scolding him. Flo sat us at the counter towards the left side of the room. I of course ordered my usual two burgers and Pepsi and Tyson ordered the same. Like I said before we eat a lot.

"So what are you kids doing on this day?" Flo asked sitting down in her chair behind the counter.

"I got voted captain of the softball team and I am starting conditioning early this year. So I had to go get a new bat," I happily explained to her. I grabbed my new bat out of my bag. It was a traditional ash wood bat, my father had me grow up with traditional gear and I'm not stopping to get some cheaper one.

"I had to pick up a football either way so I joined shrimp here," Tyson quipped playfully only to have me slap him. We continued to talk about anything though I couldn't really pay attention. Ever since I had come in here I had this weird feeling. Like this twitch in my shoulder, I couldn't stop fidgeting. I felt like this presence was watching me though each time I turned around no one in the diner was even looking in my direction.

"Alexa," fingers snapped in my line of sight, I jumped a little at the sudden action.

"Uh yeah sorry drifted off again," I lied to Tyson who shrugged. He put some cash in front of Flo and stood up.

"It's getting late and the train arrives in about an hour and it's a twenty minute walk to the station." Looking out the window I was in shock to see the sky was getting a slight orange tint to it already.

"Shoot, we better hurry," I exclaimed. "See you next time Flo," I waved following Ty out the door. Still jumpy I walked faster than Tyson, hurrying outside. I kept walking, my eyes darting left and right as people walked by.

"Hey! Wait!" The voice sounded so close, I thought it was Tyson's and ignored it. The feeling of anxiety slowly got stronger, "Please miss wait!" Hold on, I thought, this voice had an accent. The feeling came in as strong waves now. My stomach was churning in knots and doing flips. I swallowed hard and started to turn around ready to face my stalker.

Though as I turned, a strong force on my back propelled my body forward...

Directly into the view of an incoming city bus.


	4. The British are Coming!

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. **

**I have to say I'm really proud with how this chapter turned out. **

**The flashback for those who don't know a lot of American History. Is based on the Boston ****Massacre. British soldiers and American colonists fought. It isn't clear on who threw the first punch but I chose to use the American p.o.v. where a British soldier struck a teen. **

**Thank you Stargirl247 for the Awesome review. When I read it I couldn't stop smiling and It encouraged me to write even better then I did before. **

**This chapter is here By Dedicated to Stargirl247**

**Yeah I'm not going to do the disclaimer every time because if I did own Hetalia then I wouldn't be posting stories on here. **

**Thanks to Sowelo for being my editor! This wouldnt be posted on here with out your help! **

I saw several things simultaneously. Unlike in movies this didn't happen in slow motion with some cliché explosion like in a Michael Bay movie. Thanks to adrenaline my mind captured exactly what happened.

My head slammed harshly against the burning black road. Blood seeped through my hair and clouded my eye that was on the ground; though my other eye saw everything else.

Tyson was a good twenty feet away, stuck behind a herd of tourists who watched wide eyed as I fell to the road. More importantly I saw the driver of the bus panic and slam hard on the brakes, the tires locked and the brakes screeched. The giant wheels were whirling directly to me.

Suddenly, my body was jerked back to the sidewalk. My head spun at the sudden movement. I felt two warm arms encircle me, the bus went roaring by the wind it had created, blew on my head wound though something else came up.

The scent of earl gray tea, belonging to whoever was holding me, engulfed my senses. Normally I hate tea, only drinking iced sweet tea, though for some reason this smell calmed my erratically pounding heartbeat. My breathing slowed immensely.

_"..c..he...e?" _

"Alexa!" I could hear Tyson's voice screaming. My vision was getting very blurry. The arms around me shifted, laying me flat on my back.

_"Can..." _

I could hear sirens coming closer though my hearing seemed to be muffled. Then, where was the new voice coming from?

A pair of soft yet calloused hands slightly held both of my cheeks. My eyes were drifting to a close. The last thing I saw was a pair of emerald green eyes, threatening to spill with tears.

_"Can you hear me?"_

* * *

_"Hey let me through! Move it!" Shouts rose through the bitter winter air. Fires from nearby lampposts gave the enraged onlookers a fierce aura. _

_"You bastards! Why would you hit a boy like that!" _

_"With the base of a gun none the less!" _

_The masses had surrounded a much smaller group of men. Many of the smaller group had their hands edging towards their bayonets. _

_The large crowd was so enraged the heated glares could have melted the snow on the ground. _

_"Arthur!" A man around the age of 23 could be seen brushing off ice from his clothes. A small gash on his cheek, no doubt from a concealed rock hidden in the snowball that had earlier hit him. No one noticed the conversation between the man and the other. _

_The man was blond with green eyes and very thick eyebrows. He was dressed very prestigiously in a a once clean and dry suit. _

_"What have you done?" The blond man blanched with a hurt expression that changed to one of livid furiousity. _

_"What have I done!?" He snapped. "If it weren't for your hotheaded citizens none of this would have happened!" _

_Another barrage of snowballs, rocks and ice chunks came flying, another of which, struck eyebrows in the temple. He gripped the area his face and eyes glowing with growing malice. _

_"Why don't you shoot you limey bastard!" A fisherman pushed past now yelling directly in eyebrows face. "You pompous pansies have already taken my boat, take my life why don't ya! Coward!" _

_"Yes that will solve everything wouldn't it." Green eyes now glowed in exasperation, animosity, and rage. _

No..please..

_Everything slowed down at that moment. A cry from the other end of the mob went out as a soldier collapsed gripping his head as blood spurted out, coloring the white snow red. The green eyed man raised his musket pointing it directly at the mans face. _

Please.. stop...

_"Just leave us alone!" An arm pushed the fisherman away so the original speaker could face the British man._

_**"Dammit fire!" **_

"No!" My eyes opened wildly, I winced at the sudden bright light. My hands were all twisted together with clear tubes a distinct beeping gave me the leisure of knowing I was still alive. The window to the left had the blinds open so I could see it was night time. When I didn't know, for all I knew I could have been out for days, maybe weeks.

"Alexa," familiar hands gripped mine.

"Tyson?" I looked over to the righ. Tyson's relieved expression shone brighter than the sun.

"Oh thank god you're awake," he groaned in exhaustion.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. I struggle enough with school as it is I can't afford to miss a lot.

"A few hours," Tyson explained. "You hit your head pretty hard. The paramedics came quickly you had a concussion but there was so much blood they were afraid you split your head open," he traced a tender spot on my forehead, I winced from the slight contact. "You had to get a couple stitches,"

"Crap what about my dad?" I suddenly realized. "We have trouble getting by already. How are we going to afford this!" I started fretting thinking about my dad probably worrying his ass off back home.

"The bill has already been paid for actually,"

That voice...

My heart started thumping like a war drum, my eyes widen to the max as I looked frantically at the doorway.

Blond hair...

Emerald green eyes...

Those absurd eyebrows...

"YOU!" I screeched cringing and backing further away on the bed, the wires tugging tightly. I could feel my heart beating in my head, like any second it could pop.

"Wa-wait please let me explain," he stuttered in surprise a look of hurt flashing in his eyes.

_Those same green eyes flashed in irate anger burning like a green flame. _

"Hell like you're getting close to her!" Tyson shouted, his voice booming in the small room the glass shaking ever so slightly. "Your the one who pushed her and got her landed here!" Tyson was face to face with the man. His face was sweaty his face burning from anger. Tyson towered over him, pure malice evident in his words_. _

My heart was beating a mile a minute the beeping of the heart monitor springing dangerously.

"It was an accid-" Tyson didn't let him finish.

"I don't care, you bastard!" Tyson roared pushing the man in the shoulder. "You stay away from her," he growled like a feral animal. I could here nurses running probably heard the quarrel between them.

"Its not your decision, is it?" The man all but screamed. He turned towards me taking a step forward, I flinched backward tears flowing in a rIver down my face.

He looked at me with eyes that held, not the malice from that hallucination, but of general worry and maybe the slightest bit of hope.

"Please do you-" he reached a hand out towards me.

_**"Dammit fire!" **_

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" My voice echoed through the whole floor of the hospital, the man drew back as if shot himself.

"Is there a problem here?" Security guards stood at the door, Tyson's mother stood behind them with a extremely worried expression.

"No he was just leaving," Tyson snarled gripping the man by his shoulder almost tossing him out the door. The man shoved Tyson's hand off his shoulder and straightened his clothes. Casting a broken glance back at me he left the room followed by the security guards_. _

"Bastard," Tyson growled as he watched the man disappear down the hall.

"Alexa," Tyson's mom, Galleria, fussed over me quickly rubbing my head as my heart rate slowly went back to normal. She wiped my tear stained face with her handkerchief. "I'm so glad you're alright," she hugged me though I didn't really feel it. My body was still coming down from the adrenaline rush.

"Your father is waiting at home for you. He was so worried he almost came here himself though I convinced him to stay put," she explained. I blocked out the rest of what she said as I settled back down on the bed.

After a few minutes Galleria left to sign my release papers and Ty sat back down in his chair. I don't remember much of what happened after that probably because I dozed off again and Tyson had to carry me down to the taxi and back to my house into my room.

Though as I slept I couldn't get that man's face out of my mind. He seemed so familiar, though with Hus accent I could tell he wasn't from around here, Britain I think. Though that still didn't explain about the dream I had.

Why was he, eyebrows, of all people in it?

Why would it be that time period?

Most importantly, who was that voice I heard?

**Leave a review or a follow/fave. **

**Review that makes me smile the most will get a very special offer from me over PM ^.^ **


	5. Meanwhile

The sun rose up over the Manhattan skyline, shining through my curtains. A small beam of light had hit my face of course finally waking me up.

Our house in Brooklyn was a modest one at that. It overlooked the Brooklyn Bridge with Manhattan in all its glory on the other side. The house itself was small; wedged between two large apartment complexes. It was more narrow than wide. It was three stories including the attic. The bottom floor connected with the garage, kitchen and my father's bedroom and bathroom. The second floor was the den, office, and my bathroom. I had the attic to myself since it was only me here.

My room was painted a dark maroon on the walls with a sloped ceiling. My window was small though it had a small ledge where I could put a couple blankets out so I could sit outside when I felt like it. All over my walls were medals and trophies I had previously one in sports. Also posters of new and older bands were tacked in various places.

Now I wasn't the neatest person. I had clothes strewn all over the hardwood floors and my closet was overflowing with random articles of clothing. My bed was the same, I never had it made I simply threw my black and white striped blanket on top and called it clean.

"Good Morning America, I'm Ashley Stewarts coming to you live from Times Square..." thanks to advancements in television new holographic screens soon replaced them. At certain times of the day you could set alarms for the holograms to appear like a TV. I had mine set for the seven o'clock news every morning.

"Alexa are you coming down? Breakfast is almost ready!" I heard Dad shout from downstairs.

"I'm not hungry!" I shouted back, flopping onto my bed. I made sure to be careful with my stitches. The jacket I received from Tyson was draped over my computer desk chair. I was truly fond of that jacket, but now it only sparked the flow of memories from yesterday. From almost being hit by a large bus, having a crazy delusion, being sent to the hospital and meeting a strange man that seemed to have started the whole situation in the first place.

He had looked at me with eyes that held, not the malice from that hallucination, but of general worry and maybe the slightest bit of hope

My head pounded at the recollection of what had happened yesterday. The man seemed so familiar though I know I had never met him before, with his accent I could tell he was from another country. So, it would be pretty much impossible for us to have met before yesterday.

Man and those eyebrows! The only time I have seen that much hair on someone's face was when Dad didn't shave six months.

_"I like to think it makes Artie unique,"_

The sudden return of the voice made me jump in surprise. Of course I was sitting on the edge of the bed so I tumbled off onto the floor.

"Alexa are you alright!" Dad's alarmed voice called out. I heard him drop a pan from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad don't worry I'm coming!" I quickly stood up grabbing a pair of shorts and a random shirt and dashed to my bathroom, slipping and sliding in my socks.

* * *

"As you can see Ashley I am in front of the newly renovated United Nations building here in New York. Where all of the world's delegates will meet with American representatives for the first time in 30 years," a middle aged man spoke into the camera microphone in hand.

Crowds of people flocked around him with several other camera men and women. Some groups were waving their nations flag proudly shouting to family members in numerous languages.

"Let's see what this man has to say," the reporter tapped a man shoulder. He was around 25 with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes with light stubble on his chin. His clothes though seemed loose and casual, actually made him appear very sharp.

"Excuse me sir but why did you come here today?" The reporter asked.

"Well why wouldn't I?" The man asked back, his accent was French. "Ever since the news went out that America was reopening I couldn't help but let my curiosity come into play," his eyes wandered to a passing woman and his eyes traveled south as she sauntered away. "Of course there may be other reasons," he chuckled without shame.

"Many people had told us that they have traveled here to see family; can the same be said for you?"

The Frenchman's bright smile faded for a moment, his eyes gaining a faraway look. "Oui I guess that's what you could call it," he remained silent for a moment before his eyes caught sight of something on the other side of the camera. "Excuse me but I have to cut this short,"

The man walked off leaving the reporter to start talking back to the camera.

"I'm Carlos de Montoya for Good Morning America here at the United Nations building. Back to you Ashley,"

* * *

Francis waded his way through the masses seeing a familiar bushel of blond hair towards the edge of the crowd.

"Arthur there you are," Francis called out as he fell in step with his British associate. The pair walked the edge of the crowd heading towards the back of the building.

"I found it odd that the black sheep of Europe was late," Francis quipped snidely with a grin. Silence was the only thing he got in return. Which was odd indeed for the British man always hated the nickname and would retort quickly.

Francis glanced worriedly at his comrade as they finally got to a side door where armed personnel stood, checks both of their IDs and allowed them inside. The halls had bright red carpeting and the walls were painted in vibrant colors varying from corridor to corridor.

"What's got you so down? Another one of your treasured time travelers pass away?" Arthur merely continued to look downward as they walked. Francis cast a leisurely glance behind them as they continued walking then looked forward. He gave a soft sigh, then abruptly grabbed Arthur's shirt collar.

"Bloody hell you frog! What are you doing?!" Arthur finally shouted flailing as the Frenchman dragged him into an unused conference room. The room was dim only lit by the sunlight filtering in through the curtains. Francis all but threw Arthur into the room. The Brit stumbled though luckily caught himself before he fell.

"Have you gone barmy?"

Smack!

Arthur's head did a 45 degree turn with the force behind the slap. His eyes wide in surprise his cheek slightly pink with Francis's hand print.

"W-what the bloody hell was that for?!" Arthur stuttered though he didn't shout. Francis merely looked at him shoving both of his hands back in his pockets.

"What's the matter England?" France said softly using their real names. England started ever so slightly. France was hardly ever the worrying type so when that side did come out he knew something was serious. "Ever since we learned the next meeting would be in America you slipped back into your habits from the few months after the 'incident'," France himself winced at the memory; he shook his head eyes glazing over in internal pain.

"..." Arthur stayed silent looking at the ground again. France stayed silent for a while longer, the two comfortable in the silence.

France sighed heavily shaking his head in defeat. He turned back to the door. "The meetings starting soon so we bett-"

"I saw him," France halted abruptly swinging back around his blue eyes wide in disbelief. Arthur was still looking downward as he continued. "Well not really him. She looked an awful lot like him though."

France opened his mouth to speak though Arthur silenced him as he continued. "It wasn't just how she looked, she acted like him too. She even had his jacket," his voice broke a little as he continued. "I didn't think much of it, though she felt so much like A-Alfred," his voice cracked at the name. "So when she left I naturally followed her."

France waited for England to continue though when he didn't, he asked. "What happened?"

"It happened so fast" Arthur muttered horrified. "One moment I'm reaching for her, the next I'm pushed from behind and tumbled into her," he choked as if his throat was blocked. "She fell into the road and cracked her head. If I hadn't pulled her out at the right moment I would have watched as he- she," he corrected himself, "died all over again."

Tears were falling freely now from Arthur's eyes, Francis too seemed on the verge of tears.

"Angleterre, are you sure she is like us?" France's voice was barely above a whisper.

"She cracked her skull France!" Arthur snapped quickly. "I saw her wound, bone was showing! The doctors at the hospital only had to give her a few stitches, not even in the area where it was cracked! They stitched a small laceration above her temple," silence flew between them as France took in this new information.

"Did she recognize you?" France spoke again. England flinched hard looking back down at the ground.

"I'm afraid so," France held a confused look. "She seemed to though she screamed," he started choking up again. "Oh France she screamed like I was a murderer," he gripped his hair in frustration.

France watched as England paced in worry before finally he gripped England's shoulder stopping him in his place.

"There's only one thing we can do," it was Arthur's turn to look confused. "We have to tell everyone. We can't do this alone we need everyone's help with this before we decide how to go about this," Arthur seemed to take this into consideration before sighing and allowing his shoulders to slump in defeat.

"Alright."


	6. Balls 'O Fury

**Hey everyone I just finished Chapter 9 so here is Chapter 6 for all of you. Well the few who are actually taking the time to follow or read this far... **

**Thank You Gemleaf for the very detailed review and I hope you read the PM I sent you. **

**Same goes for you Stargirl247 I'm still waiting for a reply or I may send the offer to someone else. **

**Anyway somethings to point out with this chapter **

**(1) A fire Explorer, for those who dont know, are kind of like the boy scouts of the Fire service. They learn and get background information and train with on duty firefighters. I am one and I love it. **

**I felt like this fit Alexa's personality, since she loves to help people. **

**(2) yes at the end that is a Doctor Who reference, Suck it Losers!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and once I have chapter 9 done the next chapter will be up. **

**FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW! **

"Don't worry Dad," I rolled my eyes as I talked threw my phone. "I will get the groceries after practice." The locker room door opened and Arianna peeked in and gestured for me to hurry and finish my call. "I got to go Dad see you later. Love you," I smiled finally hanging up.

"Your dad still worried about you huh?" Arianna was my co-captain for the softball team. She's nice enough, though I can't really say count her as a close friend.

"Yeah but that's what Dad's do right?" We both laughed and headed out to the field. There, our other fourteen team members were stretching out on the field

Since the accident a week ago Dad has been kinda overbearing though that's just how he shows he cares. Of course the school wouldn't allow me to participate in practice but I was still allowed to direct it.

I also haven't heard from the voice since then; though I had busied myself with school and video games to not pay much mind to it.

"OK girls let's start off with six laps around the field!" I shouted as the girls all took off. I took this time to bring out the bucket of softballs and brushed off the bases.

Today seemed like a good day so far. I thought as I faced the blue sky with a broad grin.

* * *

_'Oh dear.'_

The summer sky above Manhattan was now glowing in bright pinks, oranges, and light spots of purple. Midtown High was closed, the students long gone to their homes. Though it seemed that there was one straggler; she was a little girl roughly 12 in appearance. She was dressed in pink tights and a matching pink knee high skirt with a white blouse.

_'I'm lost,'_ Lili started to panic, looking around nervously. _'Miss Hungary must really be worried,' _she looked around a little more before she continued to walk around the perimeter of the school. _'And the phone big bruder gave me is dead,'_ she fretted. Her big green eyes started to tear.

"HEADS UP!" Lili shrieked as a ball flew over her head just barely missing it. She covered her head and squatted down quickly on the pavement.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Footsteps ran up quickly. The little girl remained in her little ball; tears of fright were starting to fall. "Are you ok kid?" Soft hands slowly pried her hands off her head as she calmed down from the scare.

"I-I'm alright," Lili shaky replied. She looked up to her helper and was startled by familiar bright blue eyes.

"That's good," the teenager laughed with a grateful sigh. "I was just practicing my batting and I guess I forgot to watch which direction I'd hit it," she chuckled, embarrassed. "What's a little girl like you doing out alone at this time of day anyway?" The teen asked bringing the topic back to Lili who still sat on the sidewalk.

Lili remained silent before speaking softly. "Big bruder says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The teenager merely smiled in understanding. "I get it," she laughed reaching into her back pocket she pulled out her wallet and pulled out an ID. "It's alright I'm a fire explorer here in the city so you can trust me," she smiled brightly. Lili couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Alexa by the way, what's your name?"

"Lili Zwingli," Lili laughed. Alexa helped Lili off the ground and dusted off her clothes with a bright smirk.

"So Lili I can tell you not from these parts; why you in the good ol' US of A?" Alexa asked with general curiosity. Lili took a second to think of a legitimate excuse.

"My bruder had some work here and he brought me with him,"

"And where is he now?" Alexa looked around for said man.

"Oh, I'm with friend of mine, we went shopping though I got lost," Lili admitted messing with the hem of her skirt clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry sweetie it's easy to get lost here," Alexa eased her worries. "Do you have your friend's number so we can call her?" Lili nodded. "Well I left my phone in my bag so let's go get it and get you back with your friend. 'Kay?" When Lili nodded again, Alexa grinned and together they set off for the softball dugout.

Though as they were walking Lilli's mind wandered to the meeting from just a week prior.

* * *

Inside the meeting room was completely chaos. Every nation didn't seem to be speaking about anything related to world politics.

The Italy brothers, Feliciano and Romano, were bickering as usual. Well, more like Romano was yelling at Feli for some reason. Spain, Antonio, was fiddling with a new gadget he had bought in America.

Prussia, Gilbert, was doing basically what he always did. Pester Roderich and escape the almighty power of Elizabeta's iron skillet.

While poor little Liechtenstein sat silently and obediently at her brother's side. She looked around the meeting room with her ever wide observant eyes, a few seats away she caught sight of a specific German nation looking almost ready to explode.

"Big bruder," Lili whispered tugging Switzerland's uniform sleeve. Switzerland stopped his yelling at Japan for a moment. Looking down at his sister he followed her inclined nod. Seeing the irate nation he tapped the nation's shoulder next to him. This started a chain as each nation tapped the shoulder of the one next to them.

Soon the meeting room was somewhat silent as each person settled into their seat, casting apprehensive looks towards Germany.

"Finally," he signed deeply his face losing its annoyed expression. "As always I seem to be the only one who can run a meeting," he muttered this to himself. "Now is everyone present and accounted for?" He announced through the room.

Everyone looked around making sure that everyone that needed to be there was there. A slow apprehensive hand raised into the air.

"Ah yes Canada," Germany called out. Ever since Alfred died, Matthew has been noticed a little more; though only a small margin.

"France and England aren't here," Matthew indicated to the two empty seats next to him.

"Ve~ that is strange," Italy added from his seat.

"Could they have gotten lost?" Russia asked with his ever present creepy smile.

"It's not proper for them to be late aru," China snapped scooting a little further away from said Russian.

The door of the meeting hall opened at that moment and the two missing nations walked in. Of course this is a strange occurrence, for the two were almost always bickering about something or other. Seeing the two of them shuffle in quiet and solemn put some others on edge.

"France, England, is there a reason why you two arrived late?" Germany asked as the two silently took their seats.

"And why so quiet?" Hungary whispered to Austria who shrugged in return.

The whole room looked at the two nations the feeling of uneasiness getting slightly stronger with each passing moment.

Finally France cleared his throat. All of the room's occupants moved forward in their seats a little.

"We believe we found America," Chaos erupted after. Cries of disbelief flew through the air.

"You can't be like serious!" Poland cried out.

"England told us what happened that night!" Denmark's voice called out. "He said he heard America got shot!" England cringed recalling the day after that phone call.

"The bastard could be lying to us!" Romano shouted the accusation.

**"HOW DARE YOU SAY I WAS LYING!"** England roared shooting up from his seat in a fury. "I know what I heard and we all felt it!" He glared around the room at each individual. "We all felt it when he died. Like something was suddenly missing. Canada you stopped by his house and what did you see wrong with the photographs?" England looked over at Canada.

"He wasn't in them anymore," Canada's eyes held a far off gaze as he hugged Kumajirou closer. "Like, he didn't even exist in the first place."

"After everything we saw and felt, you still have the gall to call me a liar," Romano glanced down at the floor, pouting, but somewhat disappointed in himself for the outburst.

"What did you find out about Alfred-san?" Japan asked. The room looked towards the Brit for the answer.

"What the frog should have said was, we believe we have found the new America," England ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. "Keep in mind she is not the America we remember."

More cries of disbelief sounded through the air.

"A girl?" Germany repeated.

"That's uncommon for us," Spain smiled with optimism.

"I agree, I found that surprising as well," England nodded.

"How do we know she is America?" Everyone looked towards Prussia, who for once seemed to be rather serious. "She could simply look like him," he pointed out before England could snap.

"I thought that as well," England pulled out his laptop and hooked it to the projector. "You see yesterday I went for a walk..." England went on to explain the events of last afternoon as the nations remained quiet for one of the few times in history.

"How do you expect to find this girl?" Austria questioned. "Do you even know her name?" At this remark England flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, you see I actually have her school ID," he pulled up a picture of the said card on his laptop.

"I never expected you to act so ungentlemanly Arthur," Francis quipped.

"Shut it frog!" England snapped. "So how do we go about this?" he asked everyone.

"I say we just go get her," Prussia shrugged as if it was completely obvious. "She doesn't belong with the humans so we might as well."

"You idiot! What are you trying to do mentally scar the poor girl?!" Hungary shouted at him. "You think you can just go up to her and say: 'Hello, you're actually an immortal nation and need to come with us. Oh, and you can never see your family again,'" murmurs of agreement wavered through the other countries.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Prussia countered. "Wait until she sees that she stays young while all of her human friends age? Or how about when she starts having dreams of historical events?"

Everyone in the room debated on the best course of action to take, though it seemed no consensus could be made.

A sudden knock came from the door silencing them all. England hurried and closed his computer as the door opened. Sealand poked his head inside gazing around the room before saying. "Hey jerk, your bosses meeting is done and he wants me to tell you he's waiting for you."

Some nations looked outside to see that some of their bosses were already leaving and they hurried to pack their belongings.

"So what do we do if we come into contact with her?" Japan asked as they all stood to leave. Germany shared a long look with England before both nodded in agreement.

"I think it best we further discuss this on a later date," England replied.

"For now if you do see her, don't engage. We don't want what happened yesterday to happen again," Germany announced, all of the other nations proclaimed their agreement as they left.

* * *

"Here you go," Alexa heaved a sigh as she plopped down on the bleachers. Lili started slightly as she sat. "It's at least a 100 degrees thought you might be thirsty," Alexa smirked holding out a water bottle, perspiration dripping off.

"Oh thank you," Lili smiled gratefully taking the bottle.

"So your brother has work here in New York?" Alexa asked trying to spark a conversation. "What does he do exactly?"

"Oh, he uh," Lili struggled for an answer, "He just does some political work,"

"Oh, I get it," Alexa chuckled pushing Lili's shoulder slightly. "Very hush, hush." The two girls giggled. Lili found Alexa very easy to talk to. Just like Alfred used to be.

"Anyway," Alexa stood upland and reached into her pocket. She tossed her phone down to Lili who barely managed to catch it. "Here call whoever you need. I'm going to go change into my street clothes. 'Kay?" Lili nodded shyly.

As soon as Alexa walked a safe distance away from Lili, she activated the phone.

"Please speak the number you wish to contact," a female robotic voice spoke. After Lili recited the number a loading sign came up.

"LILI! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Hungary's voice echoed over the field.

Thanks to new technology holographic calls were now possible. Granted they only work within a certain distance and dropped calls were frequent.

"Calm don't Elizabeta, she might hear-"

"Who might hear? You haven't been kidnapped have you?" Elizabeta cut her off. "When I find you those men will taste the mighty power of my skillet," even over the phone Lili could feel the dark aura flowing off her friend.

"Elizabeta calm down," Lili finally got through her friend's angry muffled hearing. Hungary stopped her ranting for a moment.

"Oh Lili I'm just happy you're alright," A look of relief flooded Liz's face. "Where are you exactly? I tried calling your phone but you didn't answer."

"Yeah I forgot to charge it last night," Lili admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry dear even the best of us do that at times," Elizabeta converted her.

"I'm at Midtown High," Lili told her, her voice indicating something further.

"Midtown High? Why does that sound familiar?" Elizabeta asked herself softly.

"Hey Lili are you alright out there!" Alexa's voice called from the bathroom. "You're awfully quiet?"

"Im fine Alexa. Take your time!" Lili shouted in reply.

"Alexa?" Elizabeta echoed. "Oh Lili tell me you didn't."

"It was an accident," Lili seemed on the verge of crying. "She just happened to find me when I was lost."

"Hey Lili!" Alexa's voice called out again. "Ask your friend if it's alright for you to do some shopping with me. I have to pick up some groceries before I head home and the stores will close soon."

"Is that alright Elizabeta?" Lili asked.

"I suppose so, at least until I find you," Elizabeta's voice turned deadly serious.

"Lili make sure you don't say anything about the nations. Nothing at all. I will be there as soon as I can. I'll call you once I reach the school then you can give me directions from there alright?"

"Of course. See you then," Lili closed the phone just as Alexa walked out of the restroom. She was dressed in jean shorts and a black tank top with a daisy in the middle. Her sports bag was slung over her back as she walked over.

"So what did your friend say?"

"She said it was fine. As long as we give her directions to where we are when she gets to the station." Lili smiled standing up.

"Great!" Alexa replied with a goofy grin. "Well Allons-y Lili," Lili giggled at the older girl's antics as they walked off the field.

Halfway across the field Alexa stopped suddenly gaining a faraway look in her eyes.

"Did you feel that?" Lili turned around barely hearing Alexa's question.

"Feel what?" She replied. Alexa still remained stock still gazing into the distant city.

"I don't know feels like a storm's coming."

"Didn't the weatherman say that the heat wave was going to go on for another week?" Lili replied confused. Alexa still gazed out, until finally she shook her head and smiled goofy again.

"Ah never mind my imagination just getting away from me again," Alexa ran up a little to catch up with Lili. "Like this one time in my first year of high school Tyson and I swore we heard the Tardis in the science lab..."

**So what did you guys think? I hope I got the characters, well in character, This is my first time writing Canon Characters and I was a little on edge to see how they turned out. **

**Anyways this is Fallen Heavens Signing out! BYE BYE! **


	7. Silence like thunder

"Did you give your friend the directions?" After we had finished the shopping I had to do, Lili and I decided to get some food. Of course being the sweetheart that she was, I had to wear her down to get her to agree.

It wasn't anywhere big anyway. Just a family owned café down the road. This was a popular hangout for high schoolers in the winter and summer. It's a quaint little place. A hole in the wall you could say, metal patio tables sat outside under navy blue and white striped umbrellas. Inside was the same with flowering plants by the large bay windows.

"Yes she said she was right around the corner," Lili replied politely.

"That's good to hear," I laughed. We both ordered lemonades and sat outside under an umbrella.

Lili seemed like a good kid, though I kept getting this feeling like I knew her from somewhere; like she was shivering in the back of my mind. Though I would think I would remember meeting someone from another nation.

_"Yeah and that her brother has good aim."_

My eyes opened in a flash, I gripped the wire table so hard I swear, I almost bent the metal.

The voice was back.

_"Well of course I'm back!" _The voice shouted loudly in my brain. _"Not like I have anywhere else to go."_

"Elizabeta!" Lili's sudden call snapped me back to reality.

"Lili!" A flash of brown and green zipped by my left side and engulfed Lili in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad I found you!"

The new girl was roughly two to three years older than me; she had on a pure white summer dress under an army green cover up. Her honey brown hair was down though on the left side was a low side braid with an ivory flower pinned in towards the end.

Elizabeta was busy checking Lili over for any injuries as well as lightly scolding her. Though I couldn't really pay attention to what the two were saying. I had suddenly found myself not being able to sit still. My feet were tapping wildly on the polished wood floor; my eyes seemed to be darting in every direction. My shoulder had this weird twinge; I had to roll it every few seconds to get rid of it.

The strangest thing was this feeling felt oddly familiar.

"Thank you so much for finding and taking care of Lili," Elizabeta suddenly spoke to me.

"Oh it was no trouble," I laughed. "I never officially introduced myself," I held my hand out across the table. "I'm Alexa James."

Elizabeta smiled and shook my hand firmly. "I'm Elizabeta Héderváry," The feeling became stronger as we released each other's hand.

"Please take a seat I'm sure you're tired from the walk over here," I nodded towards the empty stool. Elizabeta thanked me gratefully as I pushed over an untouched glass of water.

"Thank you," Elizabeta sat down with a small smile. "So Alexa how old are you?" She tried to spark a conversation.

"18 going on 19 in a few days," I boasted with a grin.

"Really?" Elizabeta inquired, she seemed kinda confused for some reason.

"Well it's not my actual birthday, it was the day my father adopted me," I clarified, the confusion in her expression lifted.

"So you're adopted?" Lili cut in as well.

"Yeah, my dad found me not far away from a small city in the countryside of New Jersey. The closest city was a few miles away. Though this was during the second civil war, my dad took me to a home for lost children. Though when he came by a few months later,and I was still there he adopted me. I don't remember much before that though."

Lili and Elizabeta seemed to share a look of understanding with each other though it may have been my imagination.

"What about school?" Elizabeta replied.

"Eh can't say I'm the best," I laughed embarrassed. "Though my fave classes have to be U.S. and World History," I yawned loudly at that moment.

"Do you not sleep well," Elizabeta leaned in, seemingly very curious.

"Nah I just have insomnia, is all," I lied.

"There has to be some reason you're not sleeping," Elizabeta pried. "It could be stress, depression," she paused for a second a small gleam in her eyes. "Dreams perhaps?"

_A giant meeting hall full of people of all nationalities were seating, almost like in an arena, getting bigger as you move up from the ground floor._

How did she know? Could she have just guessed? Gotten lucky?

"No just insomnia," I insisted. I could feel my smile fading, the kink in my shoulder returning. My foot tapping started once more.

"Alexa do you have dreams?" Elizabeta continued. "Dreams you can't explain..."

_Four people stood on the ground floor of the meeting hall._

_A tall looking blond._

_An albino._

_An aristocrat._

_Elizabeta..._

"Like they actually happened."

_The albino man stepped forward with a confident walk, though his red eyes betrayed that._

_His eyes held almost uncontrolled fear_.

"...or like you were there?"

_" W__ith this," a stern voice echoed through the room. "I hereby announce-"_

"Stop it.." I hissed. My voice wavered, having a deeper tone to it. My foot was tapping like crazy.

_""""" -__that Königreich Prußen-" the stern voice seemed to echo, like two voices were speaking. Elizabeta was hugging the aristocrat, tears threatening to fall. The tall blond, still held a strict posture. His eyes looked towards the albino._

"Alfred? Are you in there?" Elizabeta whispered a small sign of optimism and confusion edged in her voice.

_" -__Is officially dissolved..." my voice rang it through the room. At that moment the albino feel to his knees in silent shock._

_**"SHUT UP!"**_

_**Crash!**_

I shoved away from the table, my chair falling and clattering on the hardwood floor.

I was shocked by the sheer power and volume of my voice. Though it didn't seem like my voice. It was a couple trebles deeper than it usually was; still, it was feminine but definitely not my own.

The whole café looked at me. Some startled, others glaring at the disturbance.

My breathing was coming in ragged breaths, my heart beating like a war drum. Adrenaline was pumping so fast through my body I couldn't feel my legs.

"Alexa calm down please," Elizabeta reached out to try and calm me.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" I screamed stepping away as if burned. I was gasping for air now, the room seemed to be spinning, the edges of my vision blurred.

"You stay away from me," I growled pointing at both of them. I was sure my eyes were practically glowing from rage at this point. "I never, ever want to see you again," they both looked extremely hurt though at this point my anger drove me forward. "If I ever see you or anyone else that looks even remotely like you," my voice was whispering though I may as well have shouted at this point.

"You're dead."

Quickly, I gathered all of my bags and nearly sprinted out the door. I could faintly hear Lili and Elizabeta's shouts from behind me, though I ignored them.

A loud deafening crack echoed through the streets and alleys. Soon after, waves of water fell from the sky.

I didn't feel it. I didn't feel the rain as it drenched my clothes.

As it fell down my soaked hair and flooded my shoes.

I only felt the salty water, falling from eyes as I walked.

_"I guess you were right,"_ the voice echoed in my mind. _"There was a storm coming."_

**I got the flashback bit from a fanart floating around Tumblr. Anyways thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, please leave a review I LIVE OFF THOSE!**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed, so I may make these better for everyone. **


	8. Angel with a shotgun

**Hey Everyone who is reading my latest update, or if your tuning in for the first time. **

**As promised here is another chapter. I can tell you in the next chapters ahead things are spicing up. **

**Please leave reviews, if I don't see reviews I feel like I'm doing something wrong. **

**Please, helpful criticism is encouraged and welcomed, even if its just how youo like the chapter and can't wait for the next one. **

It's been a week since that day. I tried desperately to forget it, busying myself with school, softball practice and video games. It's been working for a while now.

"So, the party is at your place at 2 on Saturday right?" Andre asked. It was lunch time and we were all walking down the halls near our math class, heading to the cafeteria a few halls over.

"Yeah my dad's already planning the menu," We all laughed knowing how my dad lives for barbeque.

"Nothing like an old fashion summer cookout," Tyson hummed in bliss.

"Yeah, well I got my eye on you," I growled playfully pushing him against the locker. "Last year you shoved my face into the cake!"

"Come on that was hilarious!" He laughed rubbing his shoulder that had hit the locker.

"It would have been if the candles weren't lit," Maria added.

"I never thought I would hear someone curse that much," Andre chuckled.

"Or hear Tyson scream like a girl when Alexa threatened to hit him over the head with a shovel," Maria replied with a giggle.

"Oh shut it!" Tyson grabbed both of them in a headlock, laughing as they attempted to escape.

It was times like these I was so glad that I had my friends. When I'm sad, even if they don't know it, they always find a way to cheer me up.

Maria was always there with open arms and a nurturing nature.

Andre was always there to lend a hand or an ear to those in need.

And Tyson had the biggest heart I know, both literally and figuratively.

I love these guys and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

"OK gigantor its time to let the civilians free," I jabbed Tyson, making him jump in surprise.

"Watch it shrimp or your next," he warned playfully.

"Oh, you don't scare me," I snapped with a smile. "You're nothing but a teddy bear in human skin."

"Yeah but this bear bites!" Tyson lunged for me but I dodged.

"Last one to the cafeteria buys lunch!" I broke out in a sprint sliding slightly on the tile floors.

"Hey wait up!" Maria screeched taking off as well.

"I don't have cash though!" I could hear Andre shout stumbling to catch up.

"Neither do I!" I laughed hearing Tyson trip as he turned the corner.

* * *

"Why did I have to come again?" England grumbled. France, Canada, and himself were driving down a traffic packed Brooklyn Bridge. The sun settled slowly on the Hudson River turning the water purple, yellow, and pink.

"We all agreed this was the best course of action to take, England," Canada spoke up from the back seat. Kumajirou was strapped beside him, though he seemed to be asleep at the moment. "Out of all the others we were the closest to America. It may give us a better chance if Alexa recognizes us."

"She'll recognize me alright," England snapped. "Recognize me as the man who sent her to the hospital."

"That's in the past Angleterre," France replied as he drove. "What matters now is that we at least speak with her."

"And how are you going to go about that?" England said. "Are you just going to go up to her front door and say. 'Hello I'm here to tell you, you're actually a reincarnation of a dear friend of mine and you need to come with us,' yeah like she's going to fall for that," he mumbles the last part to himself.

"We will figure it out as we go along," France replied calmly. "She might not even be home," he looked over at England with an optimistic shrug.

"'Think as we go along'," England mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "That's why you lost so many wars you bloody frog," France pretend not to hear that remark, while Canada groaned in the back, ready for yet another migraine.

* * *

"See Arthur, I don't see what you were so worried about," France sighed as he parked across the road from Alexa's house. It was simple from the front, it was three stories tall, and the ground floor had a garage door and a small side entrance. In the front, a set of stairs led to the second floor. String lights lined every window of the house and on the bushes in the front.

High school aged kids were running around the area armed with squirt guns and water balloons. Light smoke was coming from the backyard signaling that someone was cooking.

"Seems like they're having a party," Canada observed.

"Well good, there's no use in staying then. Let's go back to the hotel," England offered, putting his seat belt back on.

"Look there she is," Canada suddenly whispered. England looked over, his curiosity getting the best of him.

He saw Alexa running through the yard, chased by some others. She was armed solely with a small water pistol and a couple of water balloons shoved in her short pockets. Her blond hair was completely soaked. She wore an American flag bikini top and black boy swim shorts, her face was glowing with a broad and blissful grin.

"She really does look like him doesn't she?" France sighed sadly.

"Yeah she does," Canada sighed as well. The group of three continued to watch as Alexa attempted to tackle a much bigger boy though only succeeded in getting caught and held in a headlock by said boy.

"So what do we do?" England asked France once the teens ran to the back yard.

"We wait," France shrugged. "We only have another week here before we go back home," he pointed out sadly gazing out at the neighborhood. "Believe it or not I actually missed this place," he whispered just loud enough for the others to hear.

"As did I," England sighed leaning back in to his seat.

"Same here," Canada spoke up.

* * *

Finally every teen was gone for the night and the trio got out the car. The lights on the street were now lit giving the street a soft warm glow. The lights in Alexa's house however were dimmed.

"Alright I believe it's time we formally introduce ourselves," France straightened his clothes, England and Canada did the same. Together the three walked up the front steps to the second landing and knocked on the door.

The door swung open slightly.

"That's weird eh?" Canada's hushed voice remarked as he hugged Kumajirou closer.

"I don't hear anybody," England stuck his head inside listening for any noises. "Maybe she went to sleep," he offered the explanation with a shrug.

Both he and Canada turned to walk back down the steps but the door creaking made them look back, only to see France slowly creeping inside.

"What are you doing?" England whispered as he hurried to reach for France's arm, though missed as he walked further inside.

"Get back here you frog!" England hissed.

"Let's just have a look around. We may be able to get more information on her," France explained over his shoulder, tip toeing through the hall.

"Do you have a death wish?" England hissed again though slowly followed suit. Canada apprehensively followed after them.

The den was simple. Tan hardwood flooring with maroon area rugs. Black leather couches sat in front of a giant flat screen television. Video games and their consoles lay spread out in front of it. A small mini fridge was stuffed in the corner next to a large bookshelf that held DVDs, books, and small knick knacks.

"Look here," France and England turned around and looked at what Canada had pointed out. It was a small photo on the wall. A little girl about 7 years old in a white Sunday dress stood smiling at the camera, her two front teeth missing.

"Here's another," France pointed to the right of the photo. Another photograph was taken, the same little girl and a boy over twice her size, both muddy and dirty though smiling without a care in the world.

"There all of Alexa," Canada whispered continuing down the line of pictures.

The trio finished looking at the photographs, until they reached the most recent one. Alexa stood proudly with her softball bat swung over one shoulder, her other arm, swung over a middle aged man.

"Who is that?" France inquired trying to get a better look in the dim hall.

Click.

"That would be me," a feral growl came from behind them along with the voice.

Slowly the three turned around and were met with the sight of a rapid looking black and white husky and the barrel of a shotgun.

**Yeah I'm evil, yet another cliffhanger. Anyway leave a review! PPPLLLEEAASSEE!**


	9. Growing Shadows

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay been working hard on CHapter 11. I have to say that it is one of the greatest so far. ANyway here is chapter 9, i have to say i feel like it could have come out better. Who knows maybe i will rewrite this all one day. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: I am having a competition of sorts, I wish for you readers to review a trait that you fiind makes an American. If I like what you write i will PM you more information. **

**RULES: **

**1. You can only send in one trait a day. **

**2. PLease read past reviews to makes sure yo uare not repeating what someone else says. **

**3. YOu may not send in more after I PM you. **

Chapter 9:

"Is there a reason you boys just decided to waltz right into my home?" The voice was deep with an edge of mockery and curiosity.

"Who are you?" Arthur spoke up slightly challenging the man. He squinted into the darkness seeing the faint silhouette of a wheelchair.

The husky growled again, spit flying from its mouth.

"We came to speak to Alexa James," Matthew confessed backing against the wall holding Kumajirou tighter.

The man's shoulders slumped in surprise at this comment; the gun lowered slightly.

"So you people have finally come for her," he whispered in shock.

"Wait you know who we are?" Francis's eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. The gun finally lowered to the ground as the mystery man heaved a sigh.

"Indeed," The lights flicked on. The figure was revealed as a middle age Hispanic man, with salt and pepper hair tied in a low ponytail. He seemed to have a great physique, dressed in a simple muscle tank top. Though what surprised the nations was that both of his legs were missing.

"Lost them in the war," the man followed their gazes.

Thanks to new advance medical research, prosthetics had reached a new front. Now, with robots assisting surgeries, amputees have the choice of having a new robotic limb, which would operate with electric pulses sent from the brain and move like an actual limb.

"Well I believe we should take this conversation out back," he sighed turning around beckoning the others to follow. The husky, no longer sensing a threat climbed the staircase to the next floor.

"Why don't we talk inside?" Matthew inquired as they stepped out on the back porch. The porch was raised so it stood level with the second floor; it was made of polished red oak and shined slightly in the porch light. Potted plants sat in the corners along with several deck chairs. The yard itself was a decent size with a tall red wood fence and lush grass. The signs of the party from earlier where visible by the above ground pool, pieces of water balloons strewn across the grass, and the overfilled garbage can near the grill.

"Alexa is a light sleeper so she might overhear us." He explained, groaning as he rose himself from his wheelchair and he fell into a patio chair. The others did as well.

"Mr..." England realized they hadn't even gotten a name from the man.

"Samuel James, but you can call me Sam everyone else does," he nodded kindly.

"Sam," Arthur continued as he took a seat. "That's why we're here; to talk to Alexa."

Samuel's smile fell into a grim frown. The humid night air blew by softly, rustling his hair. The distant sounds of the city and the waves of the Hudson became mere white noise.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Samuel simply stated. The three nations looked ready to snap with a retort though Sam held his hand up, silencing them. "I'm sorry but I'm sure you're the last people she would want to see at the moment," he looked pointedly at Arthur.

The British man looked away not saying anything.

"Samuel you have to understand." Francis spoke. "Alexa isn't a normal girl-"

"You don't think I know that?" Sam interrupted. "I have raised her for nineteen years; you don't think I would notice how she has nightmares every other night?" His expression turned to one of a man twice his age, worn by fatigue. "Or when I found her, at three years of age, in the middle of an abandoned town? How about when she would break down in tears when she watched war movies in history class?" He glared at the three who stayed silent. "Better yet, the time she aged five years in one night."

Arthur didn't seem fazed by this comment remembering how fast Alfred had aged as a young nation.

"I had to pull her out of the first grade, and move us from Delaware to New York in the same week. I home schooled her till she passed for a fourth grader," He sighed heavily rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sam, do you know how special your daughter is?" Matthew inquired tentatively, afraid he might set Samuel off.

"Of course I do Canada," The three nations jumped in alarmed surprise. Sam had a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Why so surprised?" He chuckled. "I told you earlier I knew you would come for Alexa at some point," The looks of shock slowly fell, changing to confusion.

"If you knew what she was why didn't you tell her about us?" asked England.

"Well it's not something you can bring up in an everyday conversation, is it?" Sam laughed softly.

"Did she find it at all odd when she aged?" France raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not at all," Sam smiled fondly at the memory. "Took it in stride she did. Started bragging about how she was going to be taller than all the boys. Didn't grow much after that though," he beamed with fatherly pride.

"Sam you do realize why we are here though?" Canada gravely input. Sam's smile dimmed greatly, though he still sat upright.

"Like I said before I can't allow that," he grimly repeated himself. "Before you interrupt," he snapped at England who, he himself looked ready to bark back. "Let me explain something to you," England sat back into his seat with a glare, though listened. Sam nodded at the action, and sat straighter in his seat.

"Nineteen years ago the second civil war came to a close. Both leaders of the Expansionists and the Philosophers met and called off a cease fire on Christmas Eve. Though that's not actually what happened," this caught the nation's interest severely.

"On that day Frederick Steins and William H. Fisher merely came to an understanding. They realized that if the fighting continued as it was, there wouldn't be an America to control. Both sides still hold hostile grudges to this very day," he emphasized. "Both sides are slowly building their ranks and weapons, waiting for the other to make a move. Now both are slowly coming out of hiding. I've seen the signs," he leaned across the table, deadly serious. "Small turf wars with rival gangs, increased security around army bases, gun prices skyrocketing, due to 'low stock'" he mocked. "That's the biggest load of bull shit I have ever had the chance to smell. This war is a monster waking up from a deep sleep, and she's hungry." Silence flew between them, thick and suffocating.

"You want what is best for Alexa, correct?" he asked the three.

"Of course sir; that's all we want," England quickly replied, startled by his own eagerness. "We just want to see her safe." France and Canada agreed earnestly.

"Then you will stay away from her," Sam abruptly answered. "I've seen hell boys; and I can smell it a mile away," he gazed at the city in the distance, and then he continued. "They're always watching, always listening, for nineteen years I've protected Alexa. I will go through the seven realms of hell for my daughter," he glanced at the top floor window with a loving smile, before turning back to the nations.

"Sam, if you really want what's best for your daughter, you would let her come with us. She doesn't belong with regular humans. She should be with people like her, who can help her through the transition," France explained.

"What she needs," England emphasized. "Is to remember who she was before, learn to use her old abilities, and _be_ who she was before."

"That's just it," Sam snapped at England. "That's what you don't understand. Alexa is a fragile girl, she may not look it, but she is. I don't think she would be able to handle the sudden emotional strain of this news. She's not your old friend boys; she's her own person, a good one at that."

"Dad?" The sudden call made them all jump. The third floor light switched on casting a soft glow across the lawn.

"You have to leave," Sam panicked, hurrying and lifting himself back into his wheelchair.

"But sir-" England tried to speak but was ushered by his friends to the side gate

"Just remember they're everywhere, watch your backs," Sam's hushed voice called to them through the darkness.

"Dad, are you ok?" The opening of the back door could be heard as they walked back to their car. "I thought I heard voices."

"It was nothing Al," Sam laughed. "Just talking to myself."

**So what did Y'all think? COuld it use some work? **

**ANyway Review, follow, fave, send in your AMerican trait for a special offer **


	10. The New kid and a New Me

**Hey everyone Happy Fourth of july and all that stuff. Though I am new to this country it was fun to experience my first fourth of July. Anyway here is the next part, here things are getting good, well good if you like these kinds of things. **

**Also PLEASE review! I know there a lot of you reading this so please review. **

**Introducing a new character this chapter, I do not own him He belongs to Stargirl247**

**Hetalia does not belong to me, I only own my own ocs. **

**Chapter 9: **

"Alexa, are you up yet?"

"Yeah, Dad I'm on my way down!" I called down as I slipped on my boots.

'_Not a bad costume, in my opinion,'_

_'I'm ignoring you!'_ Oh yes Mystery Man was back; still never told me his name at that point. But he was now louder and more annoying than ever. He had been talking for a while, ever since that day in late August. Only recently had he been able to speak in full sentences.

'_No you're not,_' He mocked.

"Shut up," I hissed spinning one more time in front of the mirror. Its Halloween here in NYC and that means-

_'Free candy!'_

_'Quiet! That's not what i was going to say!'_

Ah yes, Halloween would in other times mean free candy, but for seniors at our school it's the annual Hollow Bash and the showing of all the Saw movies .

Tyson, Andre, Maria and I had been planning this night since August.

Must say I never thought a skin tight suit would look good on me. I was dressed as Captain America, saved for this costume since July. I saved a bit of cash by making the shield in Shop class. Also tonight was a special one, for another reason.

'_Yeah cause you finally gathered the balls to ask Tyson out.'_

_'Imaginary voices don't talk so shut up,'_ I snapped.

I tied my hair up tight so I could slip on the mask later. Dad and I had this tradition of eating homemade pizza every Halloween morning; the scents of roasted tomatoes and pepperoni were already making their way into my room.

"Come on Moose," The husky on my bed slowly got up and tottered down stairs. Moose was a husky my dad found a little after he found me. He was abandoned in a battle zone as a puppy. Moose was a softy at nineteen years old. Though, he was getting on in his years, slowly losing his hearing and sight, but he was still quick as a rocket if anyone was stupid enough to break into our house.

Moose padded over to my dad who was seated in the den on the second floor. Dad was watching the news with his laptop in hand.

"Foods downstairs Al," he casually remarked as I padded down as well.

"You outdid yourself Dad!" I laughed, jumping down the last few steps. The kitchen was pretty modern with a nice warm vibe coming from the sunflower yellow paint.

I walked back up the stairs and sat next to him watching the news as well.

"...the search is still on for survivors of the West Lincoln High School in Queens, this evening," The news reporter showed the debris of what used to be a gymnasium, now reduced to pure rubble. Firefighters could be seen shifting debris as floodlights shone down. "With these back to back attacks parents and others are worried for their children's safety. With the past two attacks in Maine and New Jersey, many are cautioned to look for any suspicious activity around schools-"

"Bah!" Dad scoffed grabbing the remote and switched the TV off. "Nothing but depressing news nowadays."

"Those bombings keep getting closer, huh Dad?" I rubbed the back of my neck a sudden pain sprouting up.

"Oh the police will catch them soon Al," Dad assured me.

My neck was really starting to hurt, these past few days my body had been sore, and bruises had popped up on my skin in some places. Though I'm sure these were just from practice or something.

"Alexa?" Dad's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned and he was looking over with a concerned gaze. "Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine Dad, just didn't get much sleep last night," I laughed and stretched, wincing slightly as a bruise on my lower back stung.

"Alexa you know you can tell me anything," Dad's brown eyes looked hurt that I was keeping something from. But I know he would never believe me.

_'I know I wouldn't.'_

_'Would you shut up already?_' Dad noticed my annoyed expression and he guessed it was directed towards him.

"You better leave soon," he sighed, looking back at his computer. "It's raining so grab an umbrella," he glared at the screen.

"Dad I'm sorry it's not you," I scooted closer leaning into his side hugging his waist. He sighed and rubbed my hair like he used to whenever I had a bad dream. "I just haven't been feeling my best these past few days."

"Alexa, why didn't you tell me?" He laughed softly. "I would have let you stay home from school if you weren't feeling well."

"Dad you know I can't miss more of Mr. Donovan's class," I giggled. He rolled his eyes and replied.

"I'm getting you a tutor if it's the last thing I do," he squeezed my shoulders. We sat like that for a few more minutes just enjoying the sound of the rainfall outside as it hit the windows.

"Alexa..." Dad seemed like he wanted to tell me more but he stopped.

"What is it Dad?" I asked.

"...nothing, never mind," he groaned sitting back up. His prosthetics were on so he could walk back down the stairs. "You better go or you'll miss your train," looking at the clock I saw that he was right.

"Shoot! Bye Dad!" I shouted as I sprinted for the door, grabbing my shield and umbrella as I went.

"Be careful out there!" Dad's voice was drowned out by the heavy rain as I sprinted down the street.

* * *

_'If you had cut through that yard like I told you to, we wouldn't have missed the train.'_

_'Shut up! Also there is no 'WE.' You're not real!' _As you could tell I ended up missing my train. The train had just pulled out of the station when I arrived. Not only was I late to class but since this was my third time being late, I would have to attend detention after school. After a twenty minute lecture from Vice Principal Howard about my tardiness, which only made me more late than I already was. When I finally made it to my Calculus class, Mr. Donovan was reviewing the last chapter. I could have really used that refresher for the test.

_'Are you still going on about how I'm not real?' _I sat down in my seat next to the window in the back of the class, watching the rain fall down the windows. Yeah I have the attention span of a squirrel that just drank a monster mixed with a red bull.

_'Why yes, yes I am,' _I snidely replied. Everyone in class was talking amongst themselves; I didn't have any friends in the class so I mentally debated with myself instead.

_'I'm as real as you are!'_ He whined so loud I winced and rubbed my ear.

_'Really then what's your name?'_

_'I'm America, the hero and most badass country there is!'_ Great, I had a nation as an imaginary friend. Not to mention he was loud, obnoxious, rude, and full of himself.

_'Sure buddy, I'm just going to call you Steve,' _ snickering I started to doodle on my notebook cover.

"Excuse me?" Startled, I jumped a little at the new voice, luckily this one wasn't in my head. Since the beginning of the school year the desk next to mine has been empty, so naturally I was surprised to see someone there now. It was a nice looking boy, my age, kinda lanky in a good way, with pitch black hair swept to his left side. His startling steel gray eyes shined behind his glasses along with a light dusting of freckles. His costume for today was the Avenger, Hawkeye. "Hi I'm Evan Leary; I guess we're going to be sitting next to each other from now on." he laughed sheepishly.

"Oh yeah nice to meet you," I laughed as well, sticking my hand out I grinned. "I'm Al-"

"Alexa James," He finished taking my hand and shaking it firmly.

"How did you know that? Are you psychic?" He chuckled a little at my eagerness.

"No the teacher said it when he was taking roll," Oh yeah, that would make a lot more sense.

_'No shit Sherlock,'_ I could almost hear Steve rolling his eyes.

_'Fuck you Watson,'_I snapped back.

"So wait you have how many siblings?" We found ourselves talking when we should have been working, but I found that Evan was easy to talk to. He and his family had moved here from the D.C. area, wanting to have a change in pace and scenery.

"Four brothers and two sisters," He laughed with a roll of his eyes. "They kept me on my toes growing up, you can be sure of that."

"You're so lucky," I sighed thinking of the many times I wished for a brother or sister. Dad's wife and first son died in the war, he never remarried sadly.

"Not really," He sighed heavily a far off look glazing his eyes. "They're all older than me and very successful, my parents are expecting me to be the same. Though with my grades the way they are I'm not sure if I will graduate." He looked so sad at this point I felt my own heart breaking.

"What class are you having trouble with?" I asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"U.S. History," He admitted.

"Oh that's easy," I laughed. He looked over at me with an annoyed glare. "I'm not rubbing it in or anything," I quickly replied. "I mean I can tutor you. You seem good at calculus," I point at the finished review sheet on his desk. "You tutor me in math I will help you with history," he mulled this over for a minute before nodding with a grin.

"Seems like a fair trade," he laughed. It was then that the bell rang for the next class. The whole class quickly packed away their things and ran for the door.

"Want to come hang with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked, throwing my backpack and shield over my shoulder as he puts his books away.

"Sure if you don't mind," he laughed standing up. Then I noticed something that ticked me off. He noticed my glaring and blanched in confusion. "What is it?"

"You're taller than me," I muttered with a pout. Now that he was standing I could see he wasn't quite as tall as Tyson but still freaking tall.

"Oh, sorry?" he chuckled nervously as we walked out.

* * *

The halls were crowded during lunch since the rain was still falling heavily, those who braved it we're getting wet under the overhangs of the building, trees or huddles of their umbrellas. I had just finished my English class and met with Evan outside the cafeteria. He smiled brightly seeing me walk up.

"I was worried you had ditched me," He teased lightly.

"I wouldn't do that," I laughed along as we walked into the lunch line. "Trust me you're going to love my friends," I grinned. "Maria is a sweetheart and she will show you around if you ask. Andre can show you the best spots to hang or for food, and Tyson-"

"Heard you be talking shit!" A giant arm wrapped around my throat, suddenly making me squeal in fright.

"Tyson let me go!" I shouted, kicking my legs wildly as he lifted me up slightly.

"Uh-Uh it's Director Fury to you," his voice rumbled smugly against my back.

"Ok, ok I give! Director Fury," he released me and I fell flat on my ass with a loud thump. I winced and rubbed my butt glaring up at Tyson. He was dressed in black slacks and a black cotton shirt under a large, heavy leather trench coat, with an eye patch. He shaved his head for today and had cleaned up his slowly growing beard and mustache.

"Don't worry," Maria walked up and comforted Evan who didn't seem to know what to do in this situation. Maria was dressed as Agent Hill, complete with the S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. "This is surprisingly normal for them," Evan still didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah dude, relax a bit," Andre sauntered over; he spared no expense with his costume. Literally he only spent 30 dollars. He simply came to school with black jeans and a Deadpool hoodie he had ordered online. "Live in the moment that is high school," his mellow composure slowly unwound Evan's nerves.

"Who's the newbie?" Tyson asked finally lending me a hand.

"Oh right," I laughed, I was blushing by how nervous I was for later tonight. I hopped next to Evan with a grin. "Everyone this is Evan Leary, he moved here from D.C. Evan this is Maria."

"Hola," Maria smiled with a small wave.

"Andre is the one with the dreads," Andre was currently munching on some pizza he pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

"Sup," he merely replied.

"Lastly there's Tyson." Tyson smiled broadly clapping Evan on the shoulder pitching him forward a few feet.

"Welcome to the team, kid," Evan laughed while rubbing his shoulder, wincing slightly. "Must say, it's a rare sight for Al to bring someone new into the group." It's true, our group was known by others as a closed crew. It was just us and no one else really hung around. Sure we would try and bring new people in but they never stuck around for long.

"Uh well thanks I guess," Evan replied. We all got our food, heading to our table in the corner of the cafeteria next to the windows. The overcast sky outside made the lights inside seemed brighter. The warmth from the heaters and the crisp coolness radiating from the windows were enough to make some sleepy.

"You're going to love it here," Maria tried to make Evan more comfortable with us by sparking a conversation. "Midtown High is close to everything. The movie theater is only a few blocks away. The McDonalds isn't far off either," Evan slowly got into the groove of things with us, towards the end of lunch he was cracking jokes with Andre and Tyson.

"You're ok man," Tyson admitted clapping Evan on the shoulder again, causing him to pitch forward slightly. "Hey, you doing anything tonight?" Evan shook his head rubbing his shoulder once more.

"Dude, you should totally come party with us," Andre was half asleep on the table. "It's going to be wicked."

"Yeah we're going to see all the Saw movies, and then we're going to the football teams annual Hollow Bash at Steele's house," Steele Johnson was another guy on the football team and was famous for his parties. Last year the cops showed up and everyone had to make a run for it, or so I've heard; only seniors are allowed to go.

"I don't know. I should stay home and help my family finish unpacking," Evan admitted, though seemed to be having second thoughts.

"Come on dude, it will be great. You can meet all of the senior class there," I encouraged him with a playful push.

"Not to mention you can meet a bunch of awesome chicks," Tyson wiggled his eyebrows coyly, only to earn a smack from me.

"You're such a perv!" Scolding him I continued to punch him.

"Come on bro," Tyson pushed me aside and leaned towards Evan with a pleading gaze. "I need a good wingman for tonight."

"Why's that Ty?" Maria asked generally confused, as well as myself at that point.

"Tyson's going to ask ou-" Andre soon found himself on the ground clutching his knee, moaning in pain.

"Shut up!" Tyson hissed with a heated glare at the boy on the floor. At this point my heart was beating a mile a minute. Tyson was going to ask someone out tonight, and according to Maria, Tyson had told her that it was merely "someone they all knew," I couldn't wait for tonight.

"Hey Alexa!" my happiness high was cut short when I heard Arianna call out for me. She was dressed as an Egyptian princess.

"Hey Arianna," I smiled happily as she walked up. The others stopped talking, looking at her as she came to a stop at our table. "Did you need something? If it's about practice later I think it's pretty obvious it's canceled," I nodded towards the rain soaked field and laughed.

"No it's not that," she replied. "Ms. Ramirez sent me from the office. One of your Dad's friends called from work. Said your Dad had another flashback and wants to know if you can go get him," This wasn't new. Dad suffered from PTSD and survivors guilt from the second civil war. It was common for him to have flashbacks at random times, whenever this happened at work; I was called to get him home so he could rest.

"You better go Al," Maria said with a small smile.

"Yeah I'll get your homework for next period," Andre assured me from his spot on the ground.

"And I'll make sure to get it from him and take it to you on my way home," Tyson laughed with a smirk. I don't know how I could've survived without these guys. Wait, I wouldn't have lived this long without them.

"Alright I'll see you guys later tonight," I grabbed all of my stuff quickly sliding my food to where Andre was, knowing he would eat it all. Turning to Evan I smiled happily at him. "I hope to see you tonight at the party," he nodded in reply.

"Yours Dad's friend is waiting outside the gates!" Arianna shouted as I left and hurried to the front of the school, not realizing I had left my umbrella in my last class.

* * *

It was raining again when I got to the front of the school. It took me a few minutes to log out of the office, the school yard was drenched and dark from the heavy storm clouds. The trees were gold and red, blowing in the wind, the breeze making me hug my jacket closer as I waited outside the gates of school. I had kept the jacket Tyson had give me in August in my locker in case I need it. My costume of course didn't provide much protection from the frigid air and freezing water, so the jacket was handy. Cars sped by throwing up water as they passed, soon drenching my shoes.

Looking around I didn't see any familiar car, not even a familiar face of one of my dad's friends. I hugged my jacket closer to my body my body jumpy in the chilly weather. I had that feeling once more, the sense of anxiety and adrenaline, the sword twinge in my shoulder. My heart beating loudly almost as if someone was squeezing it.

The last time this happened I had met those strange people. Bushy brows, when I got pushed into the street. Elizabeta and Lili, those flashbacks still haunt my nightmares to this day. I had grown to fear this ominous aura, when it got too strong I would quickly run to the other side of the street, change directions, hide in a open store.

The twinge was getting stronger, my feet shuffling on the pavement, my socks squishing in the water. The bitter cold seemed to bite deeper into my skin, I could almost feel the color drain from my face, I couldn't stand the feeling anymore and I quickly re-shouldered my backpack and shield, I hugged my arms close to my body and turned to walk to the parking lot on the far side of the school.

Though right as a I turned my vision faded, though my voice called out excitedly one word, one I didn't even mean to say. I didn't tell myself to say it, it was like my body did it on its own.

"Iggy!"

* * *

The sweet tang of coffee, with a light scent of apples and Sandalwood, filled my nose first. The light sound of a radio followed, the feeling of cool leather seats pressed against my sore cheek was welcomed.

"Back with the living are you?" That accent, I remember jumping at the voice. I groaned as I opened my eyes, the light blinding me momentarily, I was in a nice looking car with black leather seats, and red oak accented the black dashboard. I was laying back in the passenger seat, my jacket over my body like a blanket, even though the car was a cozy temperature.

Looking over at the driver I could see that my assumption on the voice was correct. Bushy Brows was back. He was dressed casually in black slacks, and a white pressed shirt under a emerald green sweater.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed with a glare, though my sudden movement caused another pain to blow through my head. "Better yet what am I doing here?" I groaned rubbing my sore eyes.

He merely kept driving, as I moaned in pain. Once I finally stopped he looked over and sighed lightly with a concerned gaze. "Are you finished?"

"Oh yes thanks for the concern," I snapped popping my shoulder joints. "Why are you here I thought I told you to stay away from me," I asked him.

"Don't look at me," he shrugged my question off. "Your the one that did that to yourself," I don't remember doing that, I mean why would I hit myself. He must have seen my confusion and continued. "Well it wasn't you in a sense...

* * *

Arthur was walking down the rain soaked pavement, his umbrella shielding him from the wind and rain.

After the talk with Alexa's father, Francis, Matthew and himself called a small meeting of the nations. Not at the U.N. building this time but over hologram calls. At this time Elizabeta and Lili also added in what they had found out when they ran into Alexa.

They had all come into a consensus that Alexa seemed a little unstable at the moment. Not knowing if she would go through with the death threat she had proposed, it was thought best to leave her be for awhile longer.

Though once he returned to his flat in London, he just didn't feel right. A pit of foreboding was nestled in his stomach, he found he couldn't stay concentrated on his work. His bosses took notice of this eventually, and forced him to take a week off for himself. Though this didn't help at all, he only became more restless and aggravated.

After a few days of this he finally had enough and merely hoped on a plane bound for the America. He knew why he couldn't sit still, it was because after all those years of not seeing that obnoxious American smile, now that it was within grasp he felt wrong without seeing it.

After he got his accommodations set up, he quickly did some background research on Alexa. He figured out where she went to school and found some of her softball pictures from when her city league team made it to the national championships. From there he found out where her father worked.

A few days later he called the school pretending to be one of her fathers associates, and called her out. Just so he could talk with her, without that friend of hers being there.

He had just rounded the bend when a great force knocked into, almost causing him to falling back into the gutters.

"Iggy!" He was startled to say the least, though for separate reasons. One: the voice belonged to Alexa, who was currently hugging his chest with a blissful grin. Two: Only one person had ever addressed him with that nickname.

"Alexa?" He sputtered in confusion gently prying her off. She stepped back crossing her arms with a huff. She was completely drenched at this point her hair clinging to her face.

"Man have I been gone that long you can't even tell the its me Artie?" She playfully scolded him. Arthur was thoroughly confused until he noticed a crucial detail. Alexa's eyes were a darker blue, now her eyes shone brighter, like someone he once knew.

"Alfred?" Arthur gasped, his umbrella fell to the ground with a splash as he gripped both of her shoulders, to look at her eyes better. It was certain, those eyes were exactly like that old goofball's.

"Of course its me!" Alexa's voice replied incredulously. "Just took me awhile to actually speak," Alexa glanced at her body as if she had seen it for the first time. "Uh what exactly happened by the way?" She asked looking down her shirt. Her hands suddenly grabbed her boobs, giving them an experimental squeeze. Arthur quickly turned around covering his blushing face. "Am I a girl?" She asked squeezing them again. "Man I thought I would have bigger ones than this-"

"Shut up!" Arthur turned back around to the sight of Alexa gripping her head. "Get out of my head!" She screamed.

"Aw come on I just got a turn!" She seemed to be having this argument with herself.

"My body isn't some game console!" She snapped with a scream. Her fist shot out, making contact with her chin with a sickening crunch.

She stumbled for a moment, Arthur quickly stepped forward and braced her as she slumped into his shoulder.

"You don't insult my boobs," She whispered with a triumphant smirk. Her eyes slowly darkened in color, as her ragged breaths eventually evened out as she dozed off.

* * *

"I knew it," I hissed once he finished. He looked confused at my reply; the rain was rolling on the windows, becoming an endless waterfall. My eyes widened when I realized we were on the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wait we're on the Brooklyn Bridge," I gasped looking out frantically. "My dad works on the other side of Manhattan!" Oh I knew my dad was going to kill me, he was all about being punctual. Military training was etched deep into his brain.

"About that," Eyebrows spoke up as the car came to a stop behind a bus. "Your father's fine. I'm the one who called you out of class," he admitted.

"What!" I shouted loud enough that he winced slightly. "First, you send me to the hospital now you're kidnapping me?"

"I'm not kidnapping you," he snapped back. "I forgot how conceited you Americans can be," he rolled his eyes before growing even more serious. "Now, you said 'I knew it' what did you mean by that?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I challenged with a glare. He was annoying me by the second, though I had this feeling that I wouldn't stay that way for long. "I don't even know your name Caterpillar Brows," I grinned triumphantly as he uttered at the insult.

'Call him Iggy that really gets his panties in a twist,' Steve laughed in my mind. Yeah no, I'm not calling him that.

"Shut it you damn brat!" He crowed as I snickered.

"My name is Arthur," he sighed regaining his composure. "You should trust me because I'm one of the few who will believe you." The longer we were in the car together I had to agree that, deep down; I knew I could trust him. Even though I hadn't known him before, I had this gut feeling that he was trustworthy.

I stayed silent for a few minutes as we drove before finally answering. "It's happened before," he raised an eyebrow as I answered. "Twice; a few days ago I fell asleep in Calculus taking a test, and the next thing I knew, I woke up and my teacher was collecting the tests," I grew tired just thinking about the deep sleep I was in. "I knew I had failed, because I had only answered half of the questions. Though when I got the test back later that week, I got an A," I laughed remembering how freaked out Dad was when he saw.

"Math was never my best subject so I was surprised to." I looked over at Arthur making sure he was still listening. He nodded for me to continue. "The next time was when I didn't sleep at all the night before, for reasons," I lied wincing as I remembered the nightmares from that evening. "I must have drifted off on the train ride to school because when I woke up I was on the upper east side of the Manhattan, at a Starbucks."

"Why were you up that night?" Arthur asked with general concern.

I could feel the color drain from my face as the nightmare replayed and I explained.

_Fire swarmed above me as it spread through the ceiling. The heat scorched my forehead and the flames were licking at my heels. Dust coated everything along with the thick smoke._

_"The firefighters aren't going to make it up here in time," a middle aged man exclaimed as he moved to stand next to me._

_"What are we going to do?!" A woman screamed from beside him. We were all pressed against the edge of the blown out window._

_"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." A young man muttered as he curled in the corner, tears had made small tracks down his cheeks. There were about eight people in the room and they were all covered in soot, ash, and some with blood._

_"The fire is coming closer," the middle aged man called out gravely. I looked behind me as the fire pushed us closer and closer to the windows. I braved a look outside; upwards I could see more people like us, crowding the edge. The levels below were doing the same. Fire trucks were the size of ants as they surrounded the bottom of the tower._

_"I don't want to die here," the young man's voice screamed as he finally snapped. I felt a strong push on my back as sirens and screams echoed and our sister tower fell. I watched with wide eyes as thick gray smoke engulfed everything in sight._

"Have these dreams been happening recently?" Arthur inquired.

"I've had dreams like this since I was little," I admitted. By now we were off the bridge and were driving through random streets. "Sometimes I'm just a bystander, like a ghost, other times it's like I'm actually there," my voice was starting to break as I kept talking. "I've tried every sleeping pill there is. I've gone to countless psychiatrists; all they do is subscribe more pills. After a while," I paused, "I gave up. My dad still thinks I take them but I lie." I felt a lump in my throat as my eyes stung with held in tears. I had never told anyone about my sleepless nights. I had kept all of this in for so long, I guessed just telling someone was enough to break open the dam of tears.

I sucked air through my teeth as the tears streaked down my cheeks. "Sometimes," I whispered, "I go for days until I crash. Most nights I can't bear to close my eyes," I placed my head between my legs, "All I ever see is people killing each other or freak disasters." Tears dripped to the floor as I gripped my knees, "it's" my voice squeaked in a high pitch, "all too much." My shoulders shook as I cried out in frustration and bawled like a baby.

I felt the car pull to a stop as a hand rubbed my back. This hand was hesitant at first but grew in confidence as I made no move for it to stop.

Arthur remained silent and waited for me to settle down.

"Y-you said you were one of the few who would believe me," My voice slightly hoarse as I wiped my eyes. We were parked now, on some side street, not far from the train stop I catch everyday to school.

"Indeed," Arthur sighed as if it pained him, to think of the reason why. His green eyes held a far off glazed look as he talked. "Many like us suffer from dreams like that. I too, have those every once in awhile."

"Like us?" I was confused at his words. "You make it sound like you're not human."

"Because I'm- we're," he corrected nodding at me, "not, far from it actually. There are a lot of things in this world, Alexa, that can't be explained. There is a group of individuals in the world, I myself included, who personify nations." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Before you say anything let me fully explain." I closed my mouth and he took this as a sign for him to continue. "I myself personify the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland; or England for short. There are many others as you could guess; we are immortal and basically live for as long as our nation and its people still identify themselves with said nation. Though in history, nations have dissolved and are simply never heard from again; but something came up that has us puzzled." He closed his eyes with a tired sigh, as if he was a man many times his age.

"You see Alexa, forty years ago my associates and I lost a dear friend of mine," a strong twinge grew in my heart, not a bad one like I have gotten used to. No, this one was one of heartache and anguish. "He was a good man," a small smirk graced his lips. "One of the best men I knew. Obnoxious of course, but a great man," he fell silent, no doubt remembering the man he was talking about. When he didn't talk for a minute I finally spoke up.

'Don't say it,' Steve's voice broke slightly in my mind. 'I, I can't be…' he sounded heartbroken. 'It can't be forty years, I just saw you a few days ago Iggy.'

"What happened to him?" I found myself saying, though I could already predict the answer.

"He died," England put it simply, though I could tell it pained him to say it. "He was shot in his office."

"He was, a nation right?" I asked. Steve was silent for once as if letting what I was just told sink in. "I thought you said you guys were immortal."

"We are," England confirmed. "That's something we still haven't figured out. A wound given by a normal human will heal quickly. One given by a nation will heal slowly. Somehow a human killed him," his eyes were threatening to spill over as he spoke, though he didn't show any other sign of breaking.

"Why are you telling me this?" I finally asked the question that was burning in my mind

Arthur sighed again rubbing his eyes with one hand, playing off wiping his tears as fatigue. "I believe that he survived, in a sense," he continued. "His name was America or Alfred to friends."

'If you had let me finish talking I could have told you that,' Steve, no Alfred spoke, though he sounded different. His usual cheerfulness was gone and replaced by a defeated tone.

"As you can clearly see America is still here," Arthur gestured to the streets. Men woman and children walked by, the sun was lower in the sky signifying that the school day was no doubt over. The merriment outside further amplified the dreariness in the car, "Meaning that another America has got to be somewhere."

I linked two and two together. "You think it's me?" I asked in shock.

"Alexa you're no doubt a smart girl," Arthur replied. "Think, the dreams you have, no doubt you have high grades in history and government classes. Your father even said you had aged five years in one night, didn't that struck you as odd."

"I thought I just finally had a growth spurt," It's true, Dad was always saying how I would grow one day so I just thought I did, in one night.

All of this was too much for me. My thoughts and emotions began to swirl together. I just wanted to be a normal girl; I mean I wouldn't know the first thing about being a nation. I can barely stand being me, let alone another person.

"Wait you said he died forty years ago," I did the math. "I can't be him I'm only nineteen."

"That's something that puzzled me as well," Arthur admitted though he waved the subject off. "What matters now is that you pack up and come with me,"

"Why would I go with you anywhere?" This guy must be a new crazy to think I would just up and leave with him.

"You don't belong with humans," Arthur said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're going to come with me to London. There I'm going to call some others and we can you on the road to being America again."

"'Being America'," I snapped. "Now you definitely are hallucinating." I felt something in my mind snap. "You expect me to just pack up my bags and just leave my dad? Leave my friends?"

"Yes I do," Arthur seemed to getting a little irritated. "We nations do not, and cannot, belong with humans. It just leads to all kinds of problems."

"I'm not leaving them!"

"You will do as I say. You're only a child and need to listen to me for your own good!" We were both shouting at this point, I was surprised no one outside had shown any sign of hearing us at this point.

The thing in my mind that I had felt snap had no doubt completely shattered at this point. I could feel my cheeks burning, my throat closing as I breathed in deep breaths.

_**SLAP!**_

My body had acted on its own, Arthur now had a bright red hand print on his right cheek. His eyes that had held annoyance only moments ago, no held shock and a sense of pain. Though there was something else that I couldn't quite place anywhere else but with betrayal.

"You don't know me," I hissed. "I dont need to listen you! I am not someone you can just order around. I don't know about your friend, but I can assure you, he and I are not the same person. I am me, no one else. Stay away from me!"I finally screamed, now people outside were looking, though I think they just passed us off as a couple having a fight. I quickly gather my bag, shield and jacket and almost ran out of the car. I never looked back to see if he was following, though deep down I knew he wouldn't.

I wandered around the streets for what seemed like hours, even though it was only one. The sun had long since disappeared behind the Manhattan skyline. The street lights turned on just in time for parents to bring out their kids and start trick or treating. No one cast a glance at me as I walked, almost like a zombie, through the crowds.

I didn't have any destination in my mind, I just wandered around digesting what had just happened. For once in weeks Ste-Alfred, had to get used to that, was completely silent.

It was finally 9 O'Clock when my phone rang. I had been walking for three hours now. I had the sense to finally sit down at a denny's not far from my house. I just wanted a place to get out of the cold. I couldn't go home, dad would see something wrong in a second.

I quickly wiped my eyes and cheeks before answering the holo-call.

"Hey Maria," I did my best to sound like my normal cheerful self. I could tell she was at Steele's party. People kept bumping into her causing the picture to fuzz in and out. I could also hear the heavy bass of music as well. "Sorry I know I missed the movies I fell asleep and lost track of time. I just came to grab some food before I head over."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Al," Andre's voice called out. His eye popping into the frame for a sec.

"Why not?" This confused me of course. "We've been waiting for this night since freshman year?"

"Yeah Alexa but, uh you see Tyson-"

"What did pretty boy wet his pants during the movie?" I joked lightly.

"We need to tell her," Andre hissed to maria.

I felt sick now. "Tell me what? Come on guys I can take it?" I laughed despite my anxiety of what they wanted to tell me.

"Just look," Maria spoke in defeat. The screen went out of focus as Maria directed the camera away from her.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Though the lighting was really poor and people kept walking in front of the camera it was clear what Maria and Andre were showing me. Tyson was in a heated make out session with Sydney Harrison.

Now that I think about it, it all clicked together. She was definitely someone we all knew. She was in at least one of our classes. She tutored Tyson for awhile when his grades slipped and he was threatened to be kicked off the football team. Whenever I helped out at the store Tyson and his mom ran she would always stop by, then leave if I was at the counter.

"I'm so sorry dude," Andre spoke taking the phone. "Whoa!" The picture cut and remained silent. I later learned that someone had bumped into Andre and he dropped the phone into his drink.

I simply sat there, staring at the table. Tears where falling freely at this point. How could I have been so stupid, I remember scolding myself. Tyson was too great a guy to fall for someone like me. Sydney was a far better choice, I couldn't believe I even thought I could stand a chance with him.

"Alexa?" I jumped when I heard Evan's voice next to my seat. "Are you crying?" He asked with general concern.

"No!" I quickly snapped with a glare rubbing my eyes. He stepped back with a look of hurt. "Sorry," I apologized quickly my anger failing.

"I thought you were going to that party tonight," way to drive the knife further in.

"I thought you were to?" I threw back his question, he merely shrugged it off.

"I wasn't planning on going anyway," he smiled slightly.

"Well I guess I didn't feel like going either," I shrugged not making eye contact. He merely laughed at me, allowing me a small smile.

"So why were you crying? Don't say you weren't I know what I saw," he brought the conversation back to me.

"I just got some news is all," I snapped with a glare again. I signed at my anger. "Sorry," I apologized sincerely. "Today's just been more bad news after another,"

"Oh," Evan nodded like he understood. Silence followed as we both didn't know what to say. "Well I better get going," He finally spoke up, he had a bag of food in his hand. "My 'rents only sent me to pick up some pie," he held up the bag with a small smile. When I didn't answer he just turned and started towards the door.

"Evan wait!" I shouted before he walked out. Fumbling with my stuff I ran over to him where he waited holding open the door. "Where do you live?"

"About six blocks away," he said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" I smiled hopefully at him. "I'm not that big a fan of the dark," he chuckled at my blush at saying my fear of the dark. He nodded and we both walked, talking about anything really. He didn't bring up me crying again, and to tell you the truth I almost forgot about everything that had happened today. No, at that moment it was just me and Evan, laughing and joking around.


	11. Silent Night, Holy Night

**I'm back early with the next chapter I cant wait to see the comments for this chapter. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter **

"You are such an ass!"

"Oh I'm an ass, that's rich coming from you!"

"You have got to be the most idiotic person I have ever met!"

"Ah come on I made one mistake!"

"Evan its common gamer logic, you always put disc with the shiny part down!"

It's been two months since Halloween and we were two weeks away from Christmas. The last week of school ended early at 11:45. It was barely lunch time, so Evan and I decided to take a trip to central park. Do something, on this perfect day.

After what I learned on Halloween, I wasn't the same around Tyson anymore. Andre and Maria noticed immediately, though Tyson may has well have been on another planet. When news spread around after the party that he and Sydney were together, they became the new 'Thing' at school. They were the couple all the others couples strived to be.

Slowly things became strained between him and me. We used to watch movies at his house every Friday, though those soon became his and Sydney's date night. I didn't help out at the store anymore because they were always sucking face in the back storage room.

School was worse. Since I didn't have classes with Tyson to begin with, I only saw him during break and lunch. Though now, break was consisted of a morning make out session, followed by another session during lunch.

Looking back on it, I don't think he noticed when we all stopped showing up at the table. He was busy with Sydney and her friends. I'm not going to deny it, I was jealous. She had everything I dreamed off, the looks, the body, the personality, everything. She was also everything Ty deserved.

Turns out another couple came into the limelight on Halloween, Andre and Maria hooked up secretly. Maria spilled the details when I slept over a few days later. I knew it would happen eventually, though they made the oddest couple. Maria, the rule follower, straight A student, vice president for the senior class, and Andre, the skater, possible stoner, delinquent. It was unheard of! But the two just seemed perfect for each other.

Of course they always tried to include me into their activities, going to the movies, going out for lunch, and other small things, though I always felt like a third wheel. Slowly I distanced myself from them too; I would have been all by myself if Evan didn't come along.

He was the rock that I needed during the hurricane that had taken over my life. He was always there when I need him, ready to lend an ear or a hand. I don't want to know what would have happened had he not been there. He became a common visitor at my house, Dad really liked him, "Kid's smart, smart enough to keep you out of trouble."

Soon I completely forgot about Tyson, Evan seemed to have taken his spot in my mind. He made me smile till my face felt stiff, and laugh till my sides got sore. He was just there, that's all I needed and wanted at that time of my life.

"Well sorry, I don't really play video games," Evan rolled his eyes. As I mentioned earlier we were taking a day trip to central park, taking Moose out for a much needed walk, he was getting fat with his age. The whole area was covered in fresh white snow; the trees were empty skeletons reaching for the crisp blue sky. Small tiers of smoke could be seen over the tops of the trees, indicating a roasted chestnut cart, some of which we snacked on at that moment.

"That's so weird," I laughed, "a teenage boy who doesn't play video games."

"Yeah well my 'rents didn't have much when I was growing up," Evan shrugged with a smirk. He looked great in his thick black pants and puffy red winter jacket and gloves. In these past few cold months I learned this guy was a natural heater! Like he radiated warmth, unlike me who needed three shirts, a hoodie, parka, fur lined boots, a hat and gloves to make sure I didn't freeze. .

"I swear, I don't know how we're still friends," I laughed lightly pushing him. There were lots of people around, all enjoying the winter wonderland. We blended in with the crowd easily, just two teens walking around. This was one of the more normal days I cherished now. One of the few days that life seemed to be normal.

After walking and joking around Evan and I found a small bench to sit at as Moose jumped through the snow playing with a fallen branch. "So, any plans for tomorrow night?" Evan asked after a peaceful silence between us.

"Uh no, it's just any normal Friday," I shrugged with a laugh, though subconsciously I was thinking about how Tyson and I used to watch old Christmas movies around this time of year.

"You're not going to the dance on Friday?" Evan asked like he was surprised and alarmed.

"Oh yeah I'm going," I smiled at him.

"Really who are you going with?" He asked curiously, probably because he was one of the only guys I hanged out with.

"My TV," I laughed at my own joke. "And guess what I'm wearing? My couch." I busted up laughing at my sense of humor, while Evan was snickering.

"Seriously though," he wiped his eyes still laughing lightly. "Are you going?" Moose had finally come back and sat himself next to me, enjoying his ear scratch.

"Naw," I laugh slightly. "I didn't get asked and everyone else has a date," It's true, everyone at school always attended the winter formal, it's was bigger than prom at Midtown High. The school completely decked out the gym and hired the cities' best DJ. Though it seemed everyone I knew had a date, of course I was invited to go with the groups of couples, though I was tired of being a third wheel. "I was just planning on hanging out on my couch; Dad has some meeting in the city that day, so I got the whole house to myself."

"I would have thought an awesome girl like you would have had a date," Evan laughed, his cheeks were red from what I guessed was the cold. "You know I'm not going either," he shrugged.

"Oh great, now we can be loners together!" I grinned enthusiastically. "We can watch movies all night-"

"Alexa."

"-of course I'm going to have to ask my dad. Sure he likes you but he doesn't like me staying alone with guys-"

"Alexa!" Evan finally stopped my rambling. His cheeks were a burning red as he fidgeted in his seat. "I meant do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I was shocked into silence, which doesn't happen often. I could feel my cheeks burning as bright as Evan's.

"Oh," I quietly responded. "But why would you want to go with a girl like me?" Evan had half of the girls at school pining for his affection; it would be some girl's dream come true if he asked one of them out. He was smart, charming, funny, and a jack-of-all-trades.

While, I'm me; short, klutzy, and a plain Jane. I easily blend in with crowds, nothing sticks out about me. So why would Evan even ask me to the dance?

"Well why not?" he answered like he was surprised I asked. "You're cute, funny, an optimistic, granted your stubborn, thick skulled, and bullheaded-"

"Watch it," I laughed, feigning annoyance.

"Though you're everything I could ever want you to be," he smiled gently, taking my gloved hands in his. "You are perfect just the way you are. I know it's hard to see, but I can see it," he gently brought my hands to face and kissed the top of my fingers lightly.

I was as red as a beefsteak tomato at that point. I was surprised the snow falling around me didn't melt from the heat that was radiating from my cheeks.

"So what do you say Ally?" That was a nickname he gave me when we started hanging out more often. "Will you go to formal with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're going to the dance," Maria smiled from behind her avocado mask. It was the night of formal, and both Maria and I were getting makeovers. It wasn't really my thing, but Maria's mother and four older sisters insisted. Maria's mom, Esperanza, is your stereotypical Hispanic mother; from the accent, to her joyful view on life.

"_Si mija_," Esperanza chimed putting on the last coat of polish on my finger nails. "From what Maria tells me, your man is quite the looker," she winked playfully.

"Ew!" Maria and all her sisters gagged, Esperanza merely rolled her eyes with a smile.

"He's not really _My Man_," I replied with a light blush.

"Yeah your man is Tyson," Maria's oldest sister Elizabeth said with a growl. "Oh, if I still went to your school I would go right up to that idiot and smack him right up his-"

"Liz!" Everyone shouted at once. She was known as the most violent of the family. With five girls and four boys, Elizabeth was the oldest and had to learn to be tough. I think she was the reason I got my 'fight now, talk later' policy.

"What?" She smiled innocently while everyone else rolled their eyes. I loved coming here, the Ramirez family had a two story house, though outside it was falling apart in some places, it only added to the subtle charm. The salmon colored paint was peeling in some areas, there were barred windows, and the porch was in desperate need of repairs. Though, I didn't care. This was still like a second home to me, third if you counted Tyson's.

I have fond memories of past summers, spent on the old porch. Drinking lemonade and watching Maria's Dad, Leo, fix his old truck, while her brothers played soccer in the yard. The smells that wafted from inside, promising tacos or some other delicious creation from Esperanza; better yet, the summers that were spent helping Maria's grandmother make fresh tortillas, tamales, or fresh burritos were definitely the best.

"There all done," Amanda, the third oldest, beamed proudly when she finished my hair. "I have to say girls today we performed a miracle."

"Oh she's beautiful," Esperanza sighed with a smile when she looked over from helping Maria into her dress. Rosa and Theresa; the fourth and fifth oldest, hurried over and hovered above me. Each squealing at how good Amanda had done.

"Come on I can't look that good," I mumbled lightly, fidgeting with the bow on my waist.

"Stop messing with my masterpiece. If you don't believe me, look for yourself," Amanda swatted my hand while also pushing me in front of a full body mirror on the back of the door.

Maria had dragged me to Manhattan to pick out a last minute dress for me. After five hours of painstaking walking, eleven stores, and two hundred fifty dollars later, we finally found the dress.

"The color looks so well on you," Rosa squealed. The dress was indeed beautiful. The top half was white lace and sleeveless and smooth neckline. The waist had a large bow on my left side in a beautiful shade of baby blue, while the length of the dress fell just below my knees.

"All credit for her accessories and hair goes to me," Amanda boasted once more. I had decided to grow my hair out this year, so it now reached just below my shoulders. Amanda had styled it so the left side of my hair was braided to meet the hair on my right that fell into soft curls. A crown of pearls was weaved into the braid as well.

"You look great Al," Maria jumped for joy. Her dress was a rich red maxi dress, and the chest of the gown was studded with faux diamonds. Her hair was pinned into a bun with holly berry branches weaved in.

"I look weird," I muttered walking away from the mirror.

"There's always a critic," Amanda sobbed dramatically along with her sisters.

"_Mija_, you look gorgeous" Esperanza assured me with a warm embrace. "Your boyfriend will fall to his knees when he sees you."

"He's not my boyfriend," I muttered again with a deep blush.

"Don't mumble sweetie," Esperanza pinched my cheek with a disapproving gaze. "You're too pretty to mumble."

**Knock. Knock.**

Maria's older brother Leo Jr. or Junior for short stood at the doorway with a bored look and DS in hand.

"Your boyfriends are downstairs," he merely said before walking away, going back to his games.

"Showtime ladies," Esperanza clapped her hands while the others squealed in excitement. They all hurried out the door leaving me and Maria alone. I had the sudden urge to throw up, and my hands were sweaty.

_I didn't think I could go through with this._

"Don't worry Alexa," Maria squeezed my shoulders with a warm smile. "Tonight is going to be great just you wait." I smiled back at her weakly; she patted my shoulders once more and went out the door first. After taking a few deep breaths, I slowly followed after her.

* * *

"...I don't want no funny business, you here?" Maria's father sound twice as intimidating as he usually did.

"They get it Papa," Maria rolled her eyes as we both walked into the living room. Andre looked nice in his suit and his dreads combed back for once. Evan looked even cuter than usual his suit fitted nicely in all the right places.

The two looked over at us as we walked in. Maria standing tall and proud, while I stood shyly behind her; both of their jaws dropped when they saw us. At the sight of the two boys, Maria's mom and sisters giggled madly.

"You look beautiful," I jumped when Evan was suddenly next to me, beaming.

"Y-you look beautiful too- i mean not beautiful but, uh really hot- I mean you look good," I stuttered madly, tripping over my words. His smile was enough to make me smile back.

"Come on or we're going to be late," Maria spoke up from the doorway. Andre was grinning as he held Maria close by her waist.

"Hands above the equator bub," Junior snapped from his perch on the staircase. The whole family laughed while Andre jumped a good foot away from Maria, who rolled eyes at her family.

"She's right though let's get going," Evan laughed as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I guess he could sense my nervousness because he gave me a reassuring squeeze as we all walked out to his car. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Tonight's going to be a night that will go down in history."

* * *

Turns out, my fears were for nothing. I don't know what I was afraid of. When we got to the dance at the school gym, the four of us were laughing and having a great time. All of my previous anxiety had long since dissipated, replaced with joy and eagerness.

The whole gym was decked out with white and blue fairy lights and paper snowflakes. Beautiful frosted Pine trees stood like tall sentinels in the corner of the rooms. The gym was so toasty compared to outside, which had started to snow again.

"I hope it's a white Christmas again this year," Maria sighed, leaning against Andre's shoulder. He nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead.

"Only five days away," Evan laughed leaning back in his chair. After saying hi to all of our other friends we decided to sit down for a while, enjoying the music. "Anything you're wishing for?" he grinned.

"There's this new board I've had my eye on since Thanksgiving," Andre shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh and there's new pair of shoes I saw in Macy's last week," Maria gushed thinking of the footwear I saw her eyeing while we were shopping.

"What about you Ally?" he smiled at me.

"Well, uh, I'm not really sure," I answered honestly. "Dad's been short on money recently, so when he asks I just tell him I will tell him later."

"That's right," Andre thought out loud. "Your old man has been acting strange lately."

"Yeah he's hardly ever home, at least when I go visit, " Maria added.

"Dad's just been picking up extra hours is all," I assured them. "Just trying to squirrel away some savings," they took my explanation, though inside I was worried. Dad wasn't himself as of late, he always had some meeting to attend, and he was jumpier than usual. Now he watched the news every day; which was weird because he finds the news depressing and never liked to watch it. He was keeping up with the school bombing and shootings. The last one had been five weeks ago in Philadelphia, five kids died and another seven were injured.

"Hey guys!" That voice nearly threw off my good mood. "What's up?" Tyson and Sydney walked over to our table. I wasn't the only person whose mood was ruined. Andre and Maria grew bored and took an interest in the band on stage. Evan looked damn ready to rip into Tyson. I probably looked like a kicked puppy.

"Hey Ty," Maria casually threw out hoping that Tyson would walk away soon.

"Man, doesn't this place look great?" he didn't notice her bitterness, his usual goofy grin in place. "You did a great job babe," he praised Sydney who kissed him on the cheek.

"You mean the student body did," Evan snapped. "If I recall you, your girlfriend, and her friends were tossing a football around the science lab."

"Enough Evan," I hushed him. Tyson just barely seemed to see me then. His eyes got wide when he looked down, his gaze made me fidget.

"W-wow Al y-you look great," he stuttered.

"Yeah thanks," I mumbled though I blushed slightly.

The silence was eating away at all of us and Tyson's smile fell, "How come all you don't talk to me anymore?" he asked like it was the most confusing thing in the world. "I mean I don't see any of you anymore. Andre you don't log on to the Xbox, Maria I don't see you at the student council meetings. Alexa why haven't you stopped by? Mom has been asking about you-"

"What do you mean _we_ don't talk to you anymore," Maria barked, she looked feral now, causing Andre to back a few inches away. "You replaced us with your little floozy's friend," she pointed an accusing finger at Sydney who looked like she could care less.

"You're the one who stopped signing in on Xbox," Andre admitted.

"You're the one who stopped showing up to the council meetings," Maria rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"I haven't been to your house since before Halloween Tyson," I whispered though they all heard me. "It took you this long to notice?"

Tyson looked so confused with this info. He just kept stuttering nonsense. Evan rolled his eyes and pushed away from the table.

"Come on guys, I think we broke him," Andre and Maria stood up as well. I followed shortly after casting one glance back at Tyson before following.

"What an idiot," Maria growled once we were on the other side of the gym. "Honestly how thick can you get?"

We dropped the subject of Tyson and tried to make the best of things, the night was ours and we weren't going to let one little thing ruin it.

Soon we were all on the dance floor, with half of the school around us, laughing, smiling and having the time of our lives. Soon I slipped out of the crowd to go to the bathroom. There wasn't anyone in there, the cold winter air that was seeping through the glass window felt great on my hot sweaty skin.

_'It's good to see you having fun again,'_ I jumped at the male voice, looking frantically around the bathroom for the owner of the voice. _'Don't worry it's just me,' _after a few seconds I realized it was only Alfred. It had been so long since I had heard him I almost forgot what he sounded like.

'_Back in action huh?_' I laughed at him.

_'Well as much as I can be just being a voice and all,'_ he sounded depressed, so much so I swore I could feel it myself.

'_Want to talk about it?'_ If a disembodied voice could smile, I was pretty sure he could.

_'Not much to talk about,' _he admitted. _'You try wrapping your head around the news that everyone you know thinks you're dead.'_

_'Well you are aren't you?'_ I asked.

_'I don't now I don't feel dead. I mean I'm talking to you, right? Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about,'_ his voice sounded panicked. _'I want you to leave now.'_

_'What why?'_ I mentally shrieked.

_**BOOM!**_

The whole building shook, chunks of the ceiling and dust fell with the force of the shock. Screams echoed from down the hall from where the gym was. Gun shots cracked in the air as well, followed by more screams.

_'That's why! RUN!' _Alfred shouted as my legs acted on their own, sprinting to where I knew the front doors would be. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, the ground shook again as another explosion rocked the school, more screams followed. My feet slapped against the tile, my shoes were long since lost in the hall.

Gunshots echoed down the hall in front of me; my legs acted on their own once again, this time ducking into the nearest classroom. When the footsteps were right outside the door, I quickly scrambled into the cabinet down the center aisle of the class.

Pulling my knees into my chest and squeezed in, just as the door opened. A large figure walked in, he was the biggest man I had ever seen. Standing taller than Tyson and buffer than any bodybuilder I had ever seen. He was dressed in black military gear; the insignia of the Philosophers was right on his chest.

He scanned the room, thankfully looking right over my hiding place. He turned to look over his shoulder. "Bring them in, this is a good a place as any," he walked further into the room.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS!" my heart was beating so loud I almost thought the men would hear. Behind the first man walked four other men... dragging Tyson, Maria, Andre, and Evan in with them.


	12. All is Calm All is Bright

**I by no means, am responsible for any feels trips taken during this chapter. Please read at your own risk. **

**Warnings: This chapter may induce major feels trips, heart break, turmoil, tears, and maybe even uncontrolled sobbing. If you do not wish to experience any of the above go read a Fluf fic about Sweden and Finland and/or Greece and Japan. Literally what is angst in those pairings? **

**To Stargirl247: I apologize ahead of time. **

My heart was pounding a thousand beats per minute. The roaring of my heart sounded like war drums. My hand was over my mouth calming my erratic breathing. I could feel my blood pulsing through me; my limbs were going numb from the rush.

There were my friends, no my family, being pushed to the floor onto their knees. Maria's hair was tousled showing she put up a fight being brought here. Andre was sporting a black eye and split lip. No doubt from protecting Maria when the first explosion went off. Evan too, was wincing as he was pushed to the ground, probably hurt somewhere I couldn't see. Tyson seemed to be the most injured of the four, limping as he was forced inside the room. Blood trickled down his left leg, his face scrunched together in pain I couldn't even begin to describe.

"Is that all of them?" The guy who I assumed was the leader asked the last soldier who walked in.

"Affirmative Sir," the soldier nodded with a salute. The leader's ice blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight that was filtering in through the window. When everyone was finally standing in one place I got a decent look at him. Standing at what had seemed to be 6' 6, the man could have been considered good looking. His glossy black hair was neatly trimmed, his uniform pristine, not a wrinkle to be seen.

_'You need to be quieter Alexa!'_ Alfred whispered in my mind. I was already in an uncomfortable position. My knees were clutched close to my chest, though it also didn't help that I didn't do well in small confined spaces. My breathing had become somewhat louder, and it also didn't help that Alfred was making me panic even more.

I remembered feeling a warm presence on the top of my head, slowly rubbing circles in my hair like Dad did. _'Calm down Al,'_ Alfred's voice was soft, though worried at the same time. The feeling helped me get my breathing under control, though i was still panicking on the inside.

Andre spat out a glob of blood at the soldier holding him down. In realization, the soldier barked back in anger and slammed his boot into Andre's side. More blood dribbled out of his mouth as he crashed to the ground and Maria screamed in horror.

"You monster!" she screamed, her hair flying, making her look feral. She scampered quickly to Andre's side, helping him lay on his side as he coughed up more blood. "Why did you bring us here? What do you want from us?" She sobbed, gripping Andre's hand like a lifeline.

"We just want to ask some questions, that's all." The leader shrugged as if it was a small matter. His lackeys all chuckled with their boss.

"What can we possibly help you with?" Tyson groaned. Each word came out like it pained him to speak. "It's not like we know anything you don't already," he glared at the insignia on all of their uniforms. "Judging by your uniforms I'm guessing you're with the Philosophers," he spat out the name. "My father died trying to kill you know it alls, though I guess you never really rid yourself of a rat problem," he laughed darkly. The leader looked at Tyson with a glare of anger and disgust. His gun was out faster than my eyes could see. The action making Maria jump back bringing Andre closer to her, he in turn weakly grabbed her. Evan jumped back, though he was met with the front of the teacher's desk.

"You know I'm not a fan of being patronized," the leader hissed, cocking his gun. My friends winced at the sound, looking absolutely terrified. "Though you could prove to be useful," he holstered the pistol, allowing me a small sigh of relief. "You see kid, my associates and I are looking for a certain person. We were told this person would attend to the dance here," he laughed hollowly. "Though imagine our surprise when we got here, the VIP isn't anywhere to be found. Of course as a common courtesy, we, how you say, leveled the playing field." The other soldiers laughed at the dark humor.

"What makes this VIP so important?" Evan snapped angrily. The leader glanced over with a bored gaze.

"Ah, well you see boy," the leader shrugged. "This person is a major asset to our cause, with her by our side; we can finally take over this nation and raise it to its full potential." He un-holstered the gun again and aimed directly at Evan's forehead. "Actually, you four know her. Now, tell us where Alexa James is and I'll let you and your friends live," he carelessly pointed the gun at Maria, Andre, and Tyson.

I had jumped, about to give a shout in fear of my friends being shot, but I couldn't seem to control my own voice. It felt like my vocal cords weren't there anymore.

"Why the hell do you want Alexa for?" Tyson growled like a rabid dog, so much so I thought I he was foaming at the mouth. "She is just a normal girl."

"Yeah, besides it's not like we would actually tell you where she is if we knew," Maria snapped though squeaked when the leader turned his glare on her, pistol still aimed at Evan. A minute passed and his glare turned into a look of acceptance.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

**BANG!**

I felt my heart shatter like glass at the sound of the gun being fired. Maria screamed, after that silence fell. My whole body was cold and numb as my eyes spilled over with hot tears. My hands were covering my ears as the shot still rang in my head.

"Hehehe," The soldiers chuckling broke through my hands. I dared to peak out, expecting to see a puddle of red blood spilling over the floor. Instead I was greeted with the sight of the soldiers kneeling over in laughter. The leader too was chuckling.

"You can stop now boss," he chuckled wiping away tears. "You had your fun."

"Really, I thought the fun had just started, Raul." My heart broke further at the sound of this voice, which was so achingly familiar. The voice that helped me through my most vulnerable of times; but now the warmth was gone, replaced with one of malice and contempt.

"I'm glad you've had your fun commander but I believe we have a job to finish," the leader, Raul, smirked. Evan stood up from the ground, the soldier backing up and saluting as he dusted himself off.

"Come on, I never get to have fun," Evan smirked darkly as he took an offered jacket from a soldier.

"What the hell is this about Evan?!" Tyson roared, though it was clear he was the second most confused person in the room; the first being me. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"If it is, I don't want to hear the punchline," Maria whispered to Andre who nodded weakly.

"I thought it would have been obvious," Evan shrugged nonchalantly. "I used you three like the pawns you are," the soldiers laughed with him. "I have to say you made it easy, like you were asking for poor new kid just looking for some friends. Oh Alexa," he cooed. "Oh the poor thing never suspected a thing. She fell hook, line, and sinker."

"Why do you want her?!" Tyson barked.

"Oh," Evan gasped dramatically. "You mean she never told you?"

"Alexa tells us everything." Maria shrieked at him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "You mean she never told you about what she is?" The remaining pieces of my heart fell deep into my stomach. I was tempted to spring from my hiding place and stop him; but I couldn't move my legs.

"Excuse me Sir," a soldier walked in, short of breath. "I have just received word from our lookout on the west side of the facility," Evan nodded for him to continue. "Expansionist foot soldiers have been spotted, armored trucks have also been seen heading this way."

"Well better wrap this up then," Evan concluded, waving his hand to two of the soldiers. "I need you two stay for clean up," he laughed darkly along with Raul.

"Explain yourself Evan!" Tyson roared lunging at him. Evan merely kicked Tyson in the side sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"I would have if you hadn't interrupted me," Evan spat. Tyson glared at him while heaving for the air that was forced out of him. "Now you see one thing Alexa didn't tell you is, she is a nation,"

"Idiot," Evan's victorious smirk fell at the insult. He looked over at Andre who was breathing with deep labored gasps. His skin was pale and clammy as Maria held his head in her lap. "You don't think we know that? We knew before even she did."

"You mean to tell me, you three knew what she is?" Evan seemed generally perplexed at this. "The freak she is going to be."

"Al is a lot of things, but she is no freak," Andre hissed darkly. "We didn't know she was a nation, but we knew there was something about her that we were all drawn to."

"Alexa can be oblivious at times," Maria smiled softly, though I could see small tears building at the corners of her eyes. "She didn't notice, how no matter where she went people were drawn to her, trusted her, and treated her like an old friend. Of course that was just her personality."

"Hell like we know either," the three of them laughed weakly. "But only God knows that we love her. No matter what she is, she will always be our friend," Tyson growled. "Alexa is a warm hearted, generous ball of energy that I would die a thousand times to save." My heart soared at this comment from the boy I grew up with, never had I heard him say things with such emotion and passion.

"Alexa is more than our friend, she is our family, nation or not." Maria growled tears flowing freely. "And she is more human than you will ever be!"

Evan looked down at the three of them, a conflicted gaze as he looked down at the gun in his hand. It looked for a minute that he might change his mind.

Too bad that only happens in fairy tales.

Evan quickly smirked, and laughed down at their faces. "How sweet," he cackled. "Oh that just makes my heart want to break with the sheer crap you three are spewing," he pointed the gun at Maria who yelped. "You three have got to be the most gullible group I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. And here I thought having to deal with the freak was bad but this," he laughed. "This takes the cake. A freak like her can't feel-"

**BANG!**

"She's just been leading you on-"

**BANG!**

"SHE IS THE FARTHEST THING FROM HUMAN!" Evan was breathing heavily; sweat dripping down slowly, his eyes reflecting moonlight as it disappeared behind storm clouds. The room was dark, silent apart from the breathing of the occupants.

"Sir," Raul spoke up having been listening to his communicator, "Expansionists have been spotted only a mile away."

"...right," Evan nodded holstering his gun. He shouldered his way past the two remaining soldiers. He was halfway out the door when the two made their way into the room. "Leave them be," Evan sneered out the order. "Let them be an example of what is to come, to any who find them," the soldiers complied quickly and followed their commanders.

I don't know how much longer I stayed in that little cup board, a few seconds, maybe a few minutes, hell even an hour. I just couldn't seem to find the strength to get out. Eventually I scrambled out into the classroom, it was eerily quiet and the cold tile was biting like rabid wolves into my exposed skin.

I slowly rose to my feet and stepped towards the front of the room. I felt like I was in a dream. Everything was moving as if in slow motion. My hearing was muffled, my voice came out in tiny gasps and my eyes were blinking rapidly. Warm liquid sunk between my toes but I was too concerned with my friends to pay any attention to the floor. I dropped to my knees beside them.

"Maria," I squeaked, shaking her cold arm. "You gotta wake up." I swallowed the aching lump in my throat. "W-we were going to the mall tomorrow remember? You were going to show me those shoes again, and then take a picture of them to show your mom," she didn't respond, so I shook her harder.

"Come on," I whispered, "you gotta wake up. Your dad and brothers are going to be waiting up all night for you."

Again, she didn't respond. I quickly held on to Andre. "Come on 'dre," I felt like a dam was blocking my voice. Water pooled at my knees and coated my hands as I shook him. "You promised to show me how to ride your mom's motorcycle this weekend," he still wouldn't wake up. "Come on. . . I'll make those brownies you love so much. Just . . . please just wake up," I wiped my face as tears leaked out. I saw a shiver of movement out of the corner of my eye. I quickly spun around, scrambling on my hands and knees to get to Tyson.

"Tyson," I sobbed, finally breaking down, shaking him desperately. I was graced by a small rise of his chest. "Tyson please wake up!" I whispered loudly, I never thought it was possible but I did it. "Don't leave me alone!" I begged, "I need you guys to wake up, we need to go home," I wheezed through my teeth.

"Our parents must be worried sick," I laughed with no warmth at the thought of how my dad would be when I got home.

Tyson didn't move again when I shook him. I quickly wiped my face again, though it didn't help that my hands were soaked with water.

"This has to be a dream," I whispered to Tyson. "Yeah," I whimpered with gritted teeth. "Someone must have spiked the drinks. I'm just hallucinating." I could feel the water seeping into my dress.

"Where is all this water coming from?!" I finally screamed, desperately clutching Tyson to my chest.

_'Alexa. . .'_

"A pipe must have burst with those gun shots," I tried to laugh as I sucked air through trembling lips, hugging Tyson closer to my chest. "Though," I whimpered, "why is this water warm?" I lifted my hand in front of my face as tears blurred my vision and fell down my cheeks.

_'That isn't water Alexa,'_ Alfred's voice finally broke through as the moon came out from the clouds. Red filled my vision as I looked on, horrified at my red covered hand. My once blue dress was now stained purple with the warm liquid.

"What else could it be?" I chuckled halfheartedly, still gripping Tyson as a life line.

_'Alexa,'_ Alfred tried to speak, though I could tell he didn't want to.

"Come on Tyson," I whispered desperately, "this joke isn't funny anymore." I gripped the clammy torso as more warm liquid seeped onto my chest. "I wanna go home. Please," I begged looking over at Maria and Andre who lay intertwined together. "I wanna go home." I released a wounded sob, finally breaking as I lay in the pool of my loved ones blood.

"Can we go home?"

**Why has Evan showed his true colors? **

**Will Alexa ever get over this tramatic event? **

**Why are the Philosophers after Alexa?**

**Tune in for this and more in the next exciting installment of The Price of Freedom. **


	13. I'll be home for christmas

**Wow since I last updated this story has upped in Popularity. So far this story has gotten three new follows and two new favorites. **

**Thank you, to all the new comers and I hope I continue to do well for you guys. **

**Also BIG thanks to bluedragon2000 for the AWESOME review. Reviews mean a lot to me, the let me know all of you readers are liking what I am writing. As well as letting me know on where I can improve. **

**Now this chapter is a short one though it is a good one. I hope you enjoy. **

_'Alexa, come on, time to wake up,'_ light blinded me briefly, my eyes sore and swollen.

"W-what?" I yawned, my voice extremely hoarse. The loud rattle of metal against metal helped me wake up completely. The pungent odor of garbage and human sweat nearly caused me to puke. Once I got my bearings, I scanned the area of where I was.

Not many people were on the subway, I was sitting in a far off corner, away from anyone else. "H-how did I end up here?" I whispered slowly, looking around. When a homeless man near me glared at me for waking him up with my mumbling; I quickly shrunk back into a fetal position in my seat.

_'I brought you here, I'm taking you somewhere I know is safe,' _Alfred spoke up gravely.

_'Safe?'_ I echoed. _'Safe from wha-'_ I had raised my hand to wipe my face though when I caught sight of my hands, it was still tinted pink and blood was drying under my fingernails. _'Oh my god,'_ I gasped gazing in horror at my palms.

_'Sorry, I thought I washed it all off,_' Alfred apologized solemnly. Now fully awake I looked down at my where my dress should have been. Instead I was in black snow pants, a red puffer jacket and black snow boots. _'I slipped you through the back door of a second hand store.'_

_'You stole these!' _I screamed at him freaking out.

_'Of course not,'_ he scoffed like he was genuinely offended. _'I left some of the cash you had in your purse on the counter,'_ I calmed down a little at this statement, though it didn't stop the shock of what had just

happened.

My friends were gone, I was never going to see them again, and the guy I fell so hard for, was just using me as a way of entertainment. I felt like I hit rock bottom, that there was no way back up, and to tell you the truth I didn't want to get back up, for fear of falling down again.

_'Alexa I know what you're going through but you can't get distracted, right now you need to focus on getting as far away from here as you can.'_ Alfred broke through my brooding. The train rattled to a stop and the doors opened as one or two people left and another came back on. I cast a drowsy glance out the door as we pulled out of the station, though I was graced by the familiar sight of my train stop.

_'Wait this is my stop,'_ I gasped shooting up straight and looked frantically out my window. _'Dad must be worried sick. I need to go back!'_ I started to pace back and forth, though I found it was hard to take steps, like my legs were fighting against me.

_'You'll only put him in danger Alexa,'_ Alfred argued, his voice sounded strained like he too was fighting for control.

_'This is my body and I don't want you controlling it!'_ I snapped trying to move with all my might, my feet felt glued the metal floor of the train. 'Ever since you started talking, things have been going downhill! The nightmares, that crazy friend of yours-'

_'Iggy is not crazy! Well not the way you think. Though why are you calling him crazy if what he says is true,'_ Alfred argued still sounding strained. My foot slid a centimeter the way I wanted it to.

_'BECAUSE IF IT'S TRUE THEN I MAY AS WELL HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FRIENDS!' _I toppled to the floor as the train lurched forward ready to move. I slipped on my hands and knees, frantically scrambling towards the doors, just barely rolling out as the doors slid shut.

_'Alexa you have to listen to reason! You will only put your father in dan-'_

I didn't listen; I only heard the slapping of my boots against the pavement, occasionally slipping on a patch of ice every so often. My feet leading me down the streets I had grew up on, laughed and explored with my friends; the streets I loved. Now going by like a broken movie reel.

My house came into my line of sight as snow started to fall. The lights glowing despite this late hour; I could see the shadow of my father stumbling around frantically, going every which way. My feet felt like lead as I walked up the small step from the sidewalk into the front yard. I took slow, agonizingly painful steps down the front walkway. My heart was in my throat as I walked.

I could hear my dad mumbling to himself as I got to the front door. Years of coming home, to these steps, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. Now after everything that had happened, I just wanted to walk through those doors, hug my dad, have him tell me everything would be alright. Then he would send me off to bed and I would wake up the next morning with him stroking my hair, keeping watch as I slept in case of nightmares.

Though as I turned the door knob, I knew those days were over, because on December 20th 2044, my life changed. For the better, you can bet it sure as hell didn't

**So what did you all think? Things are spicing up like its covered in Mexican hotsauce. **

**Please review **


End file.
